Indebido Deseo
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Miku se ve abrumada por la fama de su hermana Michiru. Luka llega a Tokio a convertirse en la mejor BFF y es recibida por su prima Haruka. Una historia de relaciones prohibidas, sentimientos reprimidos y chicas dispuestas a todo por lo que aman. Drama, humor, ecchi y lemon reunidos por Mariel-Kaioh y Nael Tenoh
1. Las hermanas Kaioh, Las primas Tenoh

HOLA A TODOS SALUDOS SOMOS MARIEL-KAIOH Y NAEL TENOH QUE LES TRAEMOS ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ES UN CROSSOVER DE LAS EMBLEMÁTICAS PAREJAS "HARUKA & MICHIRU" Y "LUKA & MIKU"… ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE LA HEMOS HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y DEDICACIÓN…

ESTAS SON NUESTRAS PAREJAS YURI POR EXCELENCIA… Y COMO NOS GUSTA ESCRIBIR DE ELLAS, NUESTRA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR ESTAN DISTINTA, DIJIMOS "HAGAMOS UN FIC! YUJU!" ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA EL RESULTADO DE MUCHAS CONVERSACIONES NOCTURNAS POR WHATSAPP JAJAJAJA… Y DE MUCHO BABEO POR ELLAS JAJAJA…

UN ABRAZO Y ESPERAMOS SUS OPINIONES…

* * *

_**SOY LO PROHIBIDO**_

Para una adolescente es bastante complicado vivir con sus padres, es aún peor el estar bajo la tutela de tu hermana mayor que, además de eso es una joven promesa empresarial reconocida a nivel nacional que abruma tu existencia con su fama. Éste es el caso de Miku, quien cansada de cambiarse cada cuatro meses de colegio debido a los viajes incesantes de sus padres, decidió estacionarse en Tokio. Aceptando así las estrictas reglas de vivir con su hermana. Pero salvo esos detalles su vida era tranquila, la relación entre ambas era muy buena. La mas grande disfrutaba de enseñarle cosas y compartirlas con ella, mientras que la pequeña la admiraba y le gustaba aprender de los consejos que le proporcionaba. Ésa noche sería especial para ambas. Debido a que Miku asistiría por primera vez a una presentación de auspiciados por la empresa acompañando a su hermana mayor como representantes de la familia Kaioh Motors.

La pequeña de coletas se encontraba escuchando música en el sillón al tiempo que ojeaba una revista, mientras su tutora ultimaba los detalles de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche.

Ella movía sus pies de un lado a otro, cuando el teléfono celular que tenía apoyado en el pecho vibró haciéndola saltar del susto. Vio el aparato. Era un mensaje de su amiga Rin.

- "¡baja en seguida! Estoy aquí afuera." - La pequeña de coletas observó a su hermana ocupada aún al teléfono y camino hacia ella para hacerle señas de que saldría un momento. Al bajar, encuentra a la rubia apoyada en el umbral del edificio un poco aburrida según la expresión de su rostro.

- Hola Rin, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -

- Nada en realidad, es que mi hermana desapareció nuevamente por alguna extraña razón y no tengo a quien ir a molestar por que las chicas también se perdieron.

- Está bien, aunque es extraño que nunca veas a tu hermana , te conozco hace 3 años y aunque está cerca tuyo jamás la he visto. - La rubia se encogió de hombros indiferente. - ¿Quieres pasar? - pregunta amablemente

- No, muchas gracias, tengo la extraña sensación de que no le gusto mucho a tu Michiru-san.

- No, no es así. - La rubia nuevamente hace un gesto de indiferencia -

- ¡Que bonitos! - exclamó al ver el par de perlas que Miku traía de aretes.

- Ah, me los regaló Michiru, hacen juego con el vestido que usaré esta noche. - La rubia extendió su mano para tomar el arete y observarlo mejor. En ese momento se sintió un flash desde la vereda de en frente. -

- ¡Hey! - se quejó Rin - ¿Que creen que están haciendo? - gritó enfurecida mientras los paparazzi se alejaban en motocicleta. Se queó observando como huian con el puño levantado por la molestia. Luego suspiró resignada y volvió hacia donde estaba la peliverde - ¿No te cansas de estas cosas?

- La verdad que sí. Me estreso un poco de repente.

- ¿Por que no vienes a vivir con nosotras? - pregunto viendo la cara de frustración de su amiga - digo, allá estarías más tranquila, además es el último año que podremos estar juntas y que tendrás dentro de todo una vida normal. Ya el año siguiente cuando comiences tus estudios superiores deberás adentrarte en los negocios familiares y se acabará tu vida.

- Bueno, no lo sé. - respondió dubitativa -

- Piénsalo, nosotras necesitamos alguien mas para compartir los gastos. Y quien mejor que una multimillonaria. Quiero decir. Que nuestra mejor amiga.

- Lo pensaré, ahora me retiro, debo ir a alistarme antes de que salga Michiru.

- De acuerdo, pero ¡ piénsalo! Dile que estamos cerca, y que puede ir cuando quiera. Aunque no es cierto – rió la rubia alejándose del lugar. La peliturquesa asintió con una sonrisa y corrió hacia adentro.

Entrada la tarde, Miku estaba en su cuarto preparándose para el evento. Michiru le había comprado un vestido blanco, totalmente angelical, tenía el cuello circular abierto en el sector de los hombros. La parte superior era más bien ajustada, pero holgada en la zona inferior dándole un pequeño vuelo al vestido largo hasta por encima de las rodillas. En los pies unos delicados zapatos blancos de charol.

- ¿Cómo estás hermanita? - pregunta ingresando al cuarto. Miku sonríe y acaricia la falda de su vestido. Michiru se lleva las manos a la boca y la abraza para besarle la cabeza. - Te ves tan pero tan hermosa. Mamá y papá estarán orgullosos de ver la belleza que tienen como hija.

- Nunca seré tan hermosa como tú. - Se sonroja la pequeña -

- ¿Que dices? - Ella se aleja un poco y frunce el ceño. - Miku, eres idéntica a mi. Si no te consideras una belleza descomunal, eso quiere decir que yo tampoco lo soy. - Michiru le sonríe guiñándole un ojo y ella le devuelve la misma sonrisa. - Bien, solo falta arreglar tu cabello y estaremos listas.

- ¿No lo puedo llevar como todos los días? - suplicó. Michiru se quedó observándola unos momentos. Salió del cuarto y regreso al instante.- Bien - dijo colocándole unos apliques en la parte superior de sus coletas. - así te sentirás más cómoda.

Mientras tanto...

La puerta del departamento es golpeada una y otra vez. En su interior, la rubia se encuentra acostada sobre la cama aún con la ropa de calle.

- ¡Abre la puerta o la tiraré abajo! - amenazaba la chica de cabellos rosados del otro lado. - ¡Haruka Tenoh! por lo menos contesta tu teléfono y dame una señal de vida.

La rubia hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la cama. Se arrastra por encima del colchón y haciendo caer las sabanas al suelo queda inmóvil sin poder levantarse.

- ¡Tienes dos minutos o partiré la puerta en dos! - amenazaba la chica del otro lado - ¡Me las pagarás por hacerme esperar tanto!

La rubia continuó con su labor y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, luego hizo uso de sus piernas y con la ayuda de la mesa de noche logró ponerse de pie. En este momento el mundo de la rubia parecía girar a 400 km por hora.

- ¡voy! - intentó decir pensando que no volvería a tomar alcohol nunca más. Caminó con lentitud lo que parecieron ser unos doscientos metros hasta llegar a la puerta. Apoyó una de las manos en la pared y con la otra abrió lentamente la puerta. Lo que pudo ver, fue a su prima enfadada con las manos en la cintura. - mmm - emitió para luego escuchar la risa incontrolable de la pelirosa.

- oye - le dice empujándola un poco hacia atrás - ¿Estás loca? en dos horas tienes una de las presentaciones más importantes de tu carrera y tú... TU mira como estas le dice llevándola a la pieza para que entrara a bañarse.

- ¿Por qué siempre te violentas conmigo Luka? - pregunta la rubia intentando sacarse la camisa.

- Por que siempre te comportas como si no hubiera mañana Ruka - se quejó la pelirosa abriéndole el agua de la ducha.

- No te preocupes, dame... - hace una pausa y se queda de pie pensando - veintisiete minutos, solo eso. Y estaré perfecta. - la rubia tomó una toalla y camino tambaleante hacia la ducha.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de la habitación a esperarla. Momentos más tarde La rubia sale secándose el cabello cubierta en la bata blanca.

- ¿Qué te dije? - fanfarroneo la rubia. - Estoy más fresca que una lechuga - La rubia observó la vestimenta de su prima y se quedó viéndola unos momentos. - Da gracias que no me gusta el incesto, sino prima, créeme que intentaría tú sabes... ¿Vas a acompañarme o a buscar marido? - la pelirosa rió -

- Sabes que mi interés por conseguir marido es tan grande como el tuyo - La chica de cabellos largos y rosados traía puesta una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, una falda larga con un tajo que dejaba ver sus perfectamente torneadas piernas.

- Perfecto - festejó la rubia guiñándole un ojo. - ahora te advierto Luka, cuando bajemos del auto lo más probable es que los fotógrafos y mil bichos estén revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, seguramente te acosen, vendrán chicas llorando y gritando mi nombre desesperadas por un segundo de mi atención. - la chica de brillantes ojos azules comenzó a reir.

- Que exagerada ¿Quien te crees que eres? - rio sin poder controlarse -

- Ya verás, si no sucede lo que acabo de decirte, te invito un helado y si sucede, me debes una cerveza -

- Mejor que sea una cerveza - retrucó sin dejar de sonreír - Oye, ¿te informo algo? - preguntó mientras la rubia se terminaba de colocar la camisa. - Me quedaré a vivir aquí contigo.

- ¿Qué? - Haruka sonríe y se vuelve a verla - ¿En serio? Genial.

- Es que Tokio es el mejor lugar para poder desarrollarme bien en lo mío.

- Lo sé. ¡Y era hora que te decidieras! Ya estaba cansada de invitarte. Bien. Estoy lista. - Luka observó a su prima que traía un pantalón de tela negro, zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta semiformal de color blanca.

- Estas guapísimo - dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. La rubia sonrió. Se dio media vuelta, tomó las llaves de su deportivo amarillo e hizo un gesto a Luka para que saliera del lugar.

En el salón de eventos...

La prensa y los curiosos esperaban a la entrada del lugar.

- ¿Estás tranquila? - preguntó tomándole la mano a Miku, ella asintió - Sólo tienes que ser como eres, no es nada especial. Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo, estaré contigo, ¿De acuerdo? - Nuevamente la pequeña asintió y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

El Mercedes Benz azul estaciona en la entrada principal. Todos estaban esperando la llegada de las herederas mas famosas de la industria automotriz. Michiru descendió del vehículo con la ayuda de uno de los asistentes. Traía un vestido celeste claro largo con unos delicados detalles de brillantes en el cuello. Traía el cabello recogido para poder lucir su tersa espalda al descubierto. En la mano una pequeña cartera de mano. Si no supieran a qué se dedicaba podría pasar sin dificultades por una estrella de cine. A su lado. Una acostumbrada Miku sonreía a los flashes y saludaba a quienes la señalaban. Caminando ambas hacia la entrada las hermanas Kaioh representaban las dos caras de la belleza femenina.

Momentos más tarde, el agente de Haruka le pide que la acompañe para presentarle personalmente a las Señoritas Kaioh. La rubia asiente y acompaña al regordete hombre hacia el sector donde se encuentran los altos ejecutivos de la corporación.

- Disculpe, Señorita Michiru - dice el irrumpiendo a la mesa - Quisiera presentarle a su nuevo piloto. Ella miro de reojo a la persona que estaba de pie a sus espaldas. Por mientras la rubia contemplaba de cerca la blanca y tersa piel de la joven. La peliverde sonrió discretamente y se puso de pie.

- mucho gusto joven Tenoh - saludo Michiru elegantemente, extendió su mano, Haruka la tomo suavemente, cual petalo de rosa, y le brindo un cortes beso

- al contrario, el gusto es mio - Haruka hablaba caballerosamente dando luces de su natural coquetería – pero por favor digame Haruka.

- de acuerdo, entonces espero que me diga Michiru – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que dejo embobada a la corredora, pero un carraspeo de garganta la regreso a la realidad…

- señorita Kaioh con su permiso me retiro, porque mi señora me espera - interrumpió el señor que acompañaba a la rubia - espero que tenga una hermosa velada.

- gracias igualmente - respondió con una cortes sonrisa.

- nos vemos Haruka - se despidió y caminó en dirección a su mesa - y pórtate bien con ella. - susurró al alejarse

- ¿Eh? - Haruka se sonrojo por el comentario y Michiru solo dio una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

- onee-san - se escuchó a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

- disculpa - dijo Michiru apenada hizo una seña a la joven y ésta se puso de pie. - Haruka le presento a mi hermanita Miku.

- Mucho gusto Haruka - saludo alegremente Miku.

- mucho gusto pequeña princesa - respondió el saludo acompañando de una amistosa sonrisa. Para Haruka la belleza de ambas era impresionante, las dos eran unos ángeles que se habían arrancado del cielo. Miku una jovencita hermosa, inocente y que denotaba alegría Y por otro lado Michiru, la bella diosa aguamarina, una mujer que entre mas miraba mas se encantaba, tenía un magnetismo especial que no podía evitar, la voz suave, sus ojos eran dos zafiros deslumbrantes. No podía entender como existía tanta hermosura reunida en una sola persona, mas aun estaba soltera y peor aun ella recién se enteraba de su existencia "tendré que dejar de encerrarme tanto, mira de lo que me estoy perdiendo" se reprochó.

- Toma asiento,por favor acompáñanos - invito cordialmente Michiru señalando la silla que estaba a su lado. La rubia accedió y se sentó pudiendo así percibir el embriagador perfume de la joven. Se quedó unos momentos en pausa pero la delicada voz de Kaioh la sacó de sus cavilaciones - y dime ¿como es que llegaste a ser corredor?

- De hecho soy piloto porque no se puede hacer carreras en los F-16 - bromeó, sacando una sonrisa a las jóvenes Kaioh - la velocidad me encanta, rebasar a todos tus contrincantes, mirar hacia adelante y lo único que ves es la pista, escuchas a la gente coreando tu nombre, sientes el viento en tu rostro desordenando tu cabello, ésa sensación de plena libertad... es lo mejor de la vida.

- Vaya, nunca me habían dado una razón así - se sorprendió Michiru.

- Se nota que amas correr - exclamó la extrovertida Miku ya mas relajada ante la presencia de la rubia.

- Claro preciosa, es una sensación indescriptible, pero al hacerlo en moto te sientes el viento - la niña escuchaba fascinada sus palabras mientras su hermana mayor observaba detenidamente cada facción y movimiento de la corredora, algo llamaba enormemente su atención no sabia bien que era pero lo averiguaría. La rubia sentía la mirada fija sobre ella y esto la ponía algo nerviosa. Intentó disimular esa extraña incomodidad. La conversación con Miku le estaba ayudando bastante a evitar el posible sonrojo.

- Oye pequeña esto ya parece interrogatorio - rió ante tantas preguntas. La pequeña se sonrojó pero le devolvió la sonrisa de todos modos.

- A todo esto Haruka - intervino Michiru con un dejo de picardía en su voz - espero que tu reputación sea como dicen.

- "¿me esta hablando enserio o me esta coqueteando?" - pensó confundida la corredora al escuchar el tono de voz - tan real como que tienen los ojos más hermosos que he visto - respondió entrando en su juego "¿habrá notado la indirecta?" Pensó.

- Gracias por el halago – respondió la joven de cabellos aguamarina haciéndose la desentendida – entonces espero que nos traigas muchos triunfos. - continuó.

- Claro que lo haré y será un placer llevar las copas personalmente a su oficina – coqueteaba mas directamente a lo que Miku se quiso desentender y se levanto de la mesa.

- permiso iré a dar una vuelta – Miku hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y luego camino hasta la salida posterior del gran salón.

- ¿le habrá molestado algo? – pregunto Haruka viendo como se retiraba del salón.

- No, ella es asi - la tranquilizó - es bastante inquieta y ya llevaba tiempo sentada – explicaba Michiru – Dime, ¿llevas mucho con tu representante?

- Alrededor de tres años, desde que me descubrió en las carreras clandestinas y me trajo a las pistas legales por así decirlo - rió

- ¿Tres años? – pregunto bastante extrañada.

- si ¿porque? –

- porque para la fama que tienes llevas muy poco en el circuito profesional – explico – no me imaginaba tampoco que eras de las que corrían en clandestinas.

- si, es que era un hobby – comentó recordando con la mirada perdida, Michiru escuchaba atentamente cada palabra sin perderse el más mínimo detalle – por decirlo de alguna forma el llego a ordenar esa parte de mi vida.- Rió un poco al recordar lo desordenada que era antes de integrarse a las pistas profesionales. Su día normal consistía en despertar con resaca, reponerse, revisar su auto, en la noche correr, ganar el dinero de las apuestas e irse de juerga. Aunque aún hacia mucho de eso, al menos ya era toda una profesional, tenia su buena reputación y aunque seguía con su vida nocturna muy activa la evitaba en las fechas de competencia.

- ya veo – expreso Michiru – de todas formas me parece excelente que ahora seas parte de nuestro team. - dijo sonriendo con coquetería

En la parte central del lugar del evento se encontraba el auto que manejaría próximamente Haruka, era un bólido impresionante de colores negro, verde olivo y aguamarina, repleto de todos los auspiciantes pero en el centro del capó estaba el logo de las empresas Kaioh. Miku estaba de lo mas emocionada mirando el vehículo a pesar de que su familia llevaba años auspiciando este tipo de deportes jamás se había interesado en ninguno pero esa noche se animo a conocer de cerca la nueva adquisición familiar.

- wow - exclamó - si es impresionante – decía para si misma la pequeña aguamarina mientras recorría el vehículo con la mirada, se acerco a éste y caminó por todo el entorno posando su mano sobre el. Hasta que llego a la puerta del piloto miró hacia ambos lados con temor a que alguien estuviese observando lo que la pequeña dama estaba por hacer, se tomó el vestido e ingresó por la ventana para sentarse tras el volante – ¿será verdad lo que dice Haruka?. Se preguntaba mientras intentaba imaginar como seria estar ahí mismo en una carrera con el motor a máxima potencia, la adrenalina al máximo, el volante vibrando y el viento desordenando sus cabellos.

- En mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso – dijo una voz que hizo saltar del susto a la menor Kaioh

- ¡AH¡ - lanzó un grito que la sobresaltó haciéndose golpear la cabeza con el techo del móvil.

- disculpa no pensé que te asustarías así – la pelirosa se acerco rápido al ver que la jovencita se había golpeado, le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y comenzó a verificar si se había hecho daño, esta cercanía puso muy nerviosa a la aguamarina que permaneció inmóvil y completamente sonrojada. - menos mal y no te has hecho daño.- respiró aliviada ya separándose de ella.

- s-si n-no fue nada – tartamudeó.

- Hola soy Luka Megurine, disculpa el abrupto – se presentó con una de sus mejores sonrisas y con algo de pena por lo sucedido. La pequeña se sonrojó aún más.

- Hola, s-soy Miku Kaoih - dijo devolviendole la sonrisa - y descuida estaba en la luna – respondió aún nerviosa desviando la mirada.

- me lo imagine, ya llevabas un rato ahí sentada – comentó sin poder evitar mirar la belleza de esa chica. "Al parecer las Kaioh vienen con un imán para nuestra familia" bromeo para si misma recordando lo babosa que había quedado Haruka al ver a Michiru y ahora ella estaba por las mismas con Miku.

- ¿m-me estabas espiando, eres un paparazzi? – preguntó inocentemente con cierta molestia.

- para nada, no soy un paparazzi – respondió Luka con algo de gracia apoyándose en el auto sin dejar de observarla de reojo – solo vine a ver el monstruo de auto que manejara mi prima.

- ¿tu prima? – pregunto algo extrañada.

- si, Haruka Tenoh es mi prima – respondió Luka con sinceridad – y estoy feliz por la oportunidad que tiene de correr para ustedes. Miku no podía dejar de mirar a la pelirosa, había algo en ella que llamaba enormemente su atención. Era hermosa, pero mas que eso le llamaba la atención la facilidad con que habían entablado una conversación, no es que ella fuera tímida ni nada parecido pero tampoco era de las que hablaba con extraños así como así Además algo en ella le decía que no había de que preocuparse.

- ¿o acaso me equivoco? – pregunto Luka de una cierta forma maliciosa ya que noto que la joven de cabello aguamarina estaba ida mirándola, ésta al percatarse de la pregunta volvió a sentir que los colores le subían al rostro.

- ¿eh? bueno… eh... - Titubeó sin saber que decir, no había prestado atención a lo que le hablaba y ahora se delataba con su actitud. Luka rió suavemente por lo bajo cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no hacerla sentir peor.

- tranquila entiendo – la calmó – debe ser la primera vez que estas tras el volante de un auto así, ¿verdad?

- si – aunque no entendió bien que sucedió agradeció el gesto de la joven de cabellos rosados – nunca había tenido interés en los autos, pero luego de lo que Haruka me comentó si me dio curiosidad.

- me lo imagino – respondió – cuando Ruka habla de los autos o motos es inevitable querer subirse a uno y acelerar a fondo. - Mientras escuchaba lo que la pelirrosa le contaba Miku aprovecho para salir del movil. Cuando estaba por saliendo su pie se trabó en el cinturón y provocó que la pequeña se cayera. Luka alcanzó a reaccionar rápido y la tomó evitando que cayera. La peliverde quedó sujetada de su cuello y mientras ella la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura. Ambas se quedaron observándose sin poder evitar un enorme sonrojo en cada uno de sus rostros.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto ya terminando de ayudarla para que saliera y ponerse de pie. Pero ninguna soltó el abrazo de la otra.

- Si… gracias – respondió mas que avergonzada, que al darse cuenta que aun no la soltaba volvió a sentir su rostro ardiendo y se soltó inmediatamente, Luka hizo lo mismo pero sin mucha gana – a veces soy algo descuidada, disculpa. - Miku mantenía la cabeza agachada y jugaba con sus pulgares, se sentía muy apenada y no sabia que hacer.

- No, tranquila enserio son cosas que pasan – la tranquilizó, realmente la encontraba muy tierna y linda – lo importante es que no te paso nada. A todo esto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo mas personal?

- Si puedo responderlo, claro – Miku miraba a Luka ya con un color mas natural en sus mejillas.

- ¿tienes algún hobbie, además de huir de los paparazzi? – bromeó. Miku rio.

- Pues a decir verdad me gusta cantar –Respondió con completa sinceridad la peli turquesa.

- ¿Te parece bien si un dia de estos, claro si es que tienes tiempo, juntarnos e ir a un karaoke? – propuso

- pero si no nos conocemos – argumento Miku

- por lo mismo, me gustaría conocerte mas – respondió sin rodeos, cosa que hizo regresar el rojo a las mejillas de la pequeña.

- pues claro, si seria divertido – respondió sonriendo – además siendo la prima de Haruka no creo que le moleste a mi onee-san. Termino de responder ya mas convencida y alegre, en eso siente que su celular vibra.

- ¿alo? – contesto el celular – dime onee-san

_- Miku ¿Dónde estas? -_

- Estoy aquí en el auto -

_- Lo imaginé -_ suspiró -_ Por favor ven que es hora de retirarnos._

- De acuerdo, voy para allá - Corto el celular y lo volvió a guardar en su delicada carterita.

- te tienes que ir, ¿cierto? – preguntodesanimada Luka.

- si, Michiru me dice que ya nos tenemos que ir, anota mi numero pero rápido sino mi onee-san se preocupa – la apuró. Luka saco su móvil y anoto el numero. Terminado eso la peliturquesa se despidió y se alejó caminando a paso acelerado. Luka se quedo observando a esa extraña pero hermosa chica, cuando siente su celular.

- ¿ya nos vamos Haruka? – pregunto al momento de contestar y comenzó a caminar, con una sonrisa, hacia el estacionamiento del lugar para no tener que pasar por la multitud de gente que había en el interior.

* * *

* para los que no saben en esta clase de autos las puertas no se abren asi que hay que bajarse por la ventana que no tiene vidrio solo una maya desmontable

* * *

BUENO BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS POR AHORA, ESPERAMOS LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS DEJEN SUS OPINIONES QUE LEEREMOS CON EL MAYOR DE LOS GUSTOS Y PROBABLEMENTE LLORANDO DE EMOCION…

UN ABRAZO!

Mariel-Kaioh y Nael Tenoh


	2. ¿Citas?

Bueno aquí les traemos el segundo capítulo, esperamos les guste... y sigan leyendo...

Lupis Suigintou: Muchas gracias por tu review, esperamos te guste este nuevo capitulo

ro: somos un par de cabezas a las cuales les cuesta subir capitulos porque escribimos demasiado jajajaja, ojala te guste el capitulo, ya se vienen mas... y mas accion jajajaja...

Sheikrist: jaja gracias por agregarnos a tus favoritos... bueno escribimos mucho y ya comenzaremos a subir jajaja... esperamos te guste este nuevo capitulo... n_n

* * *

**¿CITAS?...**

Llegando al departamento Haruka casi por inercia se dejo caer en el sillón y Luka fue a la cocina por algo de tomar…

- te llevo algo Ruka? – pregunto desde la cocina

- una cerveza bien fría, la garganta me quedo seca de tanto saludar a mis admiradoras – decía Haruka con su humildad de siempre a lo que solo escucho una risa en respuesta. "agarra!" alcanso a escuchar cuando a su mano llego una lata bien fría de su cerveza favorita.

- ya, ya baja de tu nube gran Tenoh! – ironizaba la peli rosa entre risas llegando a la sala de estar con una cerveza en la mano – mira que si sigues de admiradora en admiradora Michiru no te mirara ni en fotos.

- oye! ¿Y tu que sabes? – pregunto Haruka arqueando la ceja.

- nada en realidad – dijo con desgano – aunque lo que si se es que te mueres de ganas de darle una probadita a ese bombon de Michiru Kaioh. Se burlaba Luka recordando lo babosa que había quedado su prima al verla.

- ¡oye! no la trates asi – defendió Haruka sentándose en el sillón de un sopetón.

- vaya ahora si creo que tienes sentimientos nobles jajaja – seguía Luka burlándose ganando un lindo cojinaso en la cara – ya ok ok no me burlo mas jaja.

- ¿acaso me vas a negar lo hermosa que es? – preguntaba Haruka recordando a esa hermosa sirena de cabellos aguamarina.

- no te lo voy a negar, iria contra mi religión y buenas costumbres – contesto Luka.

- jajaja tonta – rio Haruka – oye a todo esto ¿Dónde estabas cuando te llame?

- estaba conociendo tu nuevo juguete – respondió Luka – y a una chica.

- vaya vaya – inquirió Haruka mirando con ojitos chiquitos y burlones – ¿la pequeña Luka esta sacando a relucir la sangre Tenoh?

- de eso nada, mira que si no me meto en tremendos lios – contra ataco Luka con mirada triunfante – además si todo resulta bien, que no espero menos, quedaría todo en familia.

- poca fe te tienes, ¿eh? – ironizo Haruka poniéndose de pie y agarrando a Luka por el cuello con el brazo – ¡esa es mi tigresa Megurine! ¡va por esa chica! Jajaja. Bromeo Haruka provocando que Luka escupiera un poco de la cerveza que tenia en la boca por no aguantar la risa.

- ¿Por qué en familia? – se detuvo en seco la rubia con su juego - ¿ de que chica hablas? ¿ no hablaras de Michiru Kaioh verdad?

- no – sonrio ante el comentario – yo respeto las leyes de familia, yo hablo de Miku Kaioh.

- uy! Mi campeona Megurine se encanto con la pequeña princesa Kaioh - seguia con la burla Haruka volviendo a tomar a Luka por el cuello.

- ya ya ya! Ruka para! Jaja - reia la peli rosa por la infantil actitud de su prima - de todos modos recuerda que no se nada de ella y si le gustan los hombres ahi si fregado.

- a ver a ver Luka Megurine Tenoh! - la solto y puso un semblante serio - esa no es la actitud normal de una Tenoh... se mantuvo callada un momento, abre los ojos lo mas posible y se arroja sobre la peli rosa. SAL DE AHI DEMONIO SANTURRON QUE TE APODERASTE DEL CUERPO DE MI PERVERTIDA Y NADA INNOCENTE PRIMA! SUELTALA! Gritaba Haruka mientras la agitaba fuertemente de los hombros.

- HARUKA DEJAME SI SOY YO IDIOTA! - gritaba desesperada Luka, en eso Haruka la suelta, se separa de ella y ambas se largan a reir.

- jaja es que se me hace raro que digas eso Luka - se excusaba la rubia ya tomando un trago de su cerveza y volviendo a su lugar en el sillon - tu sabes muy bien que tus encantos sobre pasan por lejos unos triviales gustos heteros.

- claro que lo se - confirmaba la peli rosa que bebia de su cerveza - pero ella es menor de edad, hija de una familia rica y tradicional, ademas de que su hermana es su tutora, se que sera algo mas complicado de lo normal.

- es ahi donde las Tenoh demostramos nuestra fama - decia Haruka con el pecho inflado y llena de orgullo - ningun reto es lo suficientemente grande para nosotras jojojo.

- lo que si me relaja es que si tu logras conquistar a Michiru, lo mio se facilita - decia con una sonrisa traviesa y dandole un guiño.

- ¿y quien te dijo que yo... -

- ¿Quieres conquistar a Michiru? - termino la frase con algo de ironia - por favor Ruka te conozco y se te nota, ademas si no conquistas a la soltera mas codiciada, guapa y talentosa en su campo que has conocido entonces tendre que pensar seriamente en hacerte un exorsismo o desterrarte de la familia.

- oye! - reclamo Ruka

- es la verdad - decia con la mayor naturalidad - se nota a leguas que Michiru es la mujer perfecta para ti.

- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto como haciendose la desentendida bebiendo un trago

- fuera de las cualidades que ya mencione de ella - comenzo a decir la peli rosa - me da la impresion de ser una mujer bastante madura, ordenada y sofisticada... cualidades que tu no tienes y te vendrian bien jajaja

- menos mal que eres mi prima - decia con ironia - a la hora que no.

- lo digo en el buen sentido no te enojes - explicaba - si seria bueno que llegara una buena chica a tu vida, no las tipicas modelitos con las que te metes.

- ¿Con que moral me dices eso? - contraataco la rubia

- con la poca que me queda jajaja - bromeo Luka, provocando una carcajada en su prima - ya hablando enserio, creo que si seria un buen cambio para ti si fuera ese el caso.

- ok ok - afirmaba ya terminando su cerveza - creo que pese a tu falta de tacto para decirme las cosas, te doy la razon y si estaba pnsando en invitarla a salir, pero despues de la carrera que sera en 2 dias.

- ¿Un triunfo como excusa? - cuestionaba Luka como para si misma pero en voz alta - me parece una buena excusa para invitarla, digna de Haruka Tenoh.

- claro, aprende de tu maestra jojo - rio con aires de triunfo.

- no que martirio - bromeo con tono burlon Luka ganandose nuevamente un cojinazo en la cara.

- ok ya cumpli con mi deber social de hoy, ya comi, ya tome - decia Haruka mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia su dormitorio - y como bono extra conoci a una sirena, asi que ahora la gran Haruka se va a dormir placidamente, buenas noches pervertida pedreasta. Le decia a Luka antes de meterse a la habitacion pqra salvarse de la llivia de cojines que golpearon la puerta.

- ¡uf! - suspiraba Luka luego de descargarse con los cojines, sonrio y camino asia la habitacion que de hoy en adelante seria su morada. "que gracioso, Ruka tiene razon soy una pervertida y para peor pedreasta jajaja... pero es que realmente Miku es una chica excepcionalmente hermosa... en fin, una nueva ciudad, una nueva habitacion, un nuevo comienzo... ¡Que bien!" pensaba Luka al momento que llegaba al cuarto, se ponia su ropa de dormir que consistia solo en una polera larga de cuello amplio que caia por uno de sus hombros color negro y se lanzaba a la cama para dormir.

* * *

Michiru dejó su cartera de mano encima de la mesa. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y caminó hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la sala. Miku en cambio ingresó casi arrastrando los pies exhausta y se tiro de lleno al sofá del comedor, sin mover el cuerpo se quitó los zapatos haciendo fuerza solo con sus pies.

- Miku, eso no se hace - la regañó Michiru al ver que dejaba los zapatos tirados en el comedor.

- Estoy muy cansada - balbuceó.

- Vamos, que no es para tanto. - dijo mientras se quitaba los aretes de brillantes.

- No se como soportas estar con tanta gente que ni siquiera me simpatiza -

- Eso se llaman relaciones publicas y es mi deber - sonríe la joven, camina hacia su hermana menor y le hace una seña para que le haga un espacio. - Miku apoya la cabeza en el regazo de Michiru y cierra los ojos cansada.

- Es que es demasiado pesado. Me aburrí bastante creo que lo mas emocionante fue conocer a Haruka-san, es muy simpática ¿Verdad? - Michiru sonrió,

-la verdad que si. Es muy buena conversadora y se nota que ama lo que hace. - respondió acariciándole el cabello a la pequeña. -

- Es muy guapa. - comentó Miku provocándole un leve sonrojo a su hermana - Aunque realmente por momentos si parece un chico.

- Si, es muy guapa. - Fue lo único que pudo responder. -

- Onee ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ella? -

- ¿Qué cosas? -

- Es que, dicen... bueno, es que mientras caminaba estaba escuchando que había ido a la cena con su novia -

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió - asistió con su novia a la presentación, que extraño que no la haya presentado. - Frunció el ceño un tanto molesta, no sabía el por qué, pero no le gustaba la idea de que los verdes e intensos ojos de la corredora fijaran su vista en otra. -

- Es que en realidad la chica con la que fue no es su novia. Yo la conocí. - confesó la pequeña recordando los fuertes brazos de Luka sujetándola - Es su prima. - comentó ruborizándose.

- ah - suspiró levemente, no podía negar que le agradaba la noticia -

- Se llama Luka, y vive con ella. Es muy simpática. -

- ¿De verdad? - Miku asintió -

- Estuvimos conversando un buen rato, nos encontramos en el auto de Haruka-san, bueno en el nuestro. El auto nuestro y de Haruka - intentaba explicar nerviosamente.

- Si entendí no te preocupes. - rió sin comprender por que el nerviosismo de la pequeña. -

- Onee-san, Haruka te veía raro -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Es que, te veía como todos siempre te ven. Así con cara libidinosa, deseando verte sin ropa y comerte cruda al primer descuido.

- ¡Miku! - la regañó, moviendo la cabeza de la pequeña para levantarse del sofá. - ¿Qué formas son esas?

- Dime que miento y no volveré a decirlo. - Rebatió la pequeña sentándose en el sofá - Todos siempre te ven así. - se quejó un poco celosa. Michiru frunció el ceño y volviendo al espejo comenzó a desarmarse el peinado. - Y ella te veía así. Por eso quería saber si es cierto que... -

- Miku, los asuntos personales de cada uno son eso. Personales. Y a nadie le importa lo que haga o no con su vida privada. Lo que debe preocuparte es que corra bien el auto.

- Y si a nadie le importa lo que cada uno hace con su vida, ¿Por que entonces no te dejan en paz? - Dijo la pequeña y se puso de pie de un salto - Has dejado de salir con tus amigos. Nunca has tenido pareja por que te da miedo que sigan enloqueciendote y los persigan hasta arruinar todo, estás tan comprometida con nuestros padres que lo único que haces es vivir para la empresa. No puedes ni siquiera ir de compras sin que te vuelvan loca. - Miku se acercó más hacia ella y la observaba un tanto furiosa pero a la vez con pena. Sabía los sacrificios que su hermana hacía por todos, menos por ella. - Onee-san No puedes hacer nada sin que se fijen que haces con tu vida privada si vas si vienes o lo que sea. Si no estuviese yo, creo que sólo hablarías con los viejos gorilas que estaban esta noche en la presentación. - Michiru se quedó en silencio, cada una de las palabras que había dicho su hermana eran ciertas. Y le dolía.

- Hay veces, que una sólo tiene que hacer lo que corresponde, le guste o no hacerlo. Hay que ser responsable. Si mi deber y obligación es mantener el nombre de la empresa familiar en alto. Lo seguiré haciendo aunque tenga que sacrificar cosas, como mi vida personal en ello. Buenas noches Miku. - Concluyó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Dejando a Miku de pie en el comedor con una mezcla extraña entre furia y tristeza.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando en un departamento en medio del barrio mas farrero de todo Tokio, unas cortinas eran abiertas por una despeinada pelirosa que observaba todo detalladamente. Luka aun no podía creer que al fin había dado el gran paso por el bien de su carrera, bueno mas bien ahora recién entraría a las grandes ligas del BFF (bartender flair femme) en Japón. Estaba extasiada y ansiosa de comenzar, ya pronto tendría una demostración en un bar bastante concurrido gracias a los contactos de su bien conocida prima y tal vez si tenia suerte podría desafiar a la Bartender de ahi. Dejo de fantasear tanto y se dirigio al baño, lavó su cara, se peino y fue a la cocina a revisar el refrigerador.

- Ésta Ruka no tiene nada para preparar - dijo decepcionada mientras revisaba el refrigerador y la alacena - lo único que hay es cervezas, galletas de agua, agua mineral... limón... solo cosas para la resaca. - Suspiró y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Saco ropa de su bolso y se fue a dar una ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones bombachos negros sujetados a mitad de la pantorrilla, una blusa sin mangas sujetada por el cuello color verde agua y unas sandalias del mismo color, se dejó el cabello suelto pasando una pañoleta morada como un cintillo, agarro su billetera y las llaves que estaban colgadas a un lado de la puerta y salió. Caminó unos minutos mirando todas las tiendas hasta que llego al super mercado, allí compro todo lo necesario para alimentarse bien y regresó. Ya casi llegando al edificio algo llamó su atención en el kiosko de revistas. Luka se acercó y miró uno de los periódicos, era uno reconocido como el diario de los chismes. Pestañeó con fuerza y volvió a observar.

- no... puede... ser – se dijo mirando la foto de portada dónde estaba Miku junto a una chica rubia, que la pelirrosa reconoció, estaba muy cerca de su rostro. La foto en si daba para pensar. cualquier cosa pero el titular era una exageración "La princesa Kaioh in fraganti con ¿su novia?", dejó de mirar el periódico y volvió al departamento. Ordenó las cosas y comenzó a preparar el desayuno sin quitarse la imagen de la mente. Estaba cortando el pan cuando sintió unos pasos y un cuerpo que se sentaba perezosamente en una de las sillas de la cocina americana.

- Buenos días Luka – saludó Haruka con desgano - ¿y eso? ¿Por qué estás tan arreglada a esta hora?

- Es tú culpa – respondió - no tenías nada para preparar comida decente, así que me tocó ir de compras. Explicó mientras servía las cosas en la mesa.

- Oh cierto, mi cocina no la ocupo nunca - bromeó ya más despierta bebiendo un poco de café.

- Oye ¿desde cuando la pulga conoce a Miku? - preguntó Luka

- Miku...- pensó la rubia – Miku ¿La amiga de Rin? - Luka asintió - La conoce desde hace tiempo, son compañeras de clases - explicó mientras comía tranquilamente - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No me habías dicho que la amiga de Rin era la misma Miku que me había dejado loca, ni tampoco que tenía un affair con tu hermanita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó la rubia desconcertada bebiendo un poco de su café.

- Es que en un periódico salían ambas muy cerca y la mencionaban como una posible novia - Haruka escupio el café y se largó a reir dejando a Luka un tanto desconcertada.

- Rin, ¿novia de Miku? Miku, ¿tú Miku? ¿Miku Kaioh? - rió un poco mas calmada - eso jamás.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura si es tu hermana? - cuestionó

- Por lo mismo - explicaba ya calmada - el gusto que yo no saqué por los hombres lo sacó ella.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó muy poco convencida Luka.

- Mira con decirte que a ella le dicen la chacal - rio Haruka ya terminando su desayuno - no puede ver un hombre sin querer comérselo.

- Ya veo, es como tú versión hetero – concluyó Luka -

- Exacto – respondió la rubia sin dejar de sonreír – vaya, Rin me había hablado de su amiga Miku, sabía que tenía dinero pero no imaginé que sería la misma Miku que patrocinara mi vida.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. - sonrió – Por un momento pensé que quizás mi primita me la había ganado. Menos mal que es mentira, ya se me hacía extraño que alguien tan linda y dulce como Miku tuviese algo que ver con la pulga. - Haruka rio ante el comentario. La pelirrosa levantó su taza y la llevó al lavabo - bueno me retiro, iré a entrenar a la azotea.

- De acuerdo - contestó su prima levantándose de la silla – Yo volveré a mis aposentos, hoy tendré una reunión en la empresa con mi sirena, así que no me esperes en la noche - bromeó guiñándole un ojo a su prima que le devolvió una sonrisa y regresó a su cuarto. Caminó con pesadez y se dejó caer en la enorme cama, se recostó un rato mas para armarse de ánimos.

Ya alrededor de las once de la mañana se dirigió al baño, se ducho, se vistió con un pantalón de tela beige, una camisa gris claro abierta los dos primero botones y unos zapatos café. Tomó sus llaves y se fue a la oficina en su deportivo amarillo.

* * *

Cerca de allí, ubicado en uno de los condominios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Miku llegaba después de todo un día de clases. Desganada y cansada por culpa del gran calor que azotaba la ciudad. Tiro su mochila en el sillón y fue a la cocina en busca de algo fresco y tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sin querer volteó su vista a la mesa donde estaban los periódicos y se atraganto al ver en uno de estos su foto con Rin y en el titular.

- ¡¿QUE?! - gritó la menor Kaioh al leer, inmediatamente agarró su celular y llamo a su hermana - onee-san ¿viste los periódicos? - preguntó agitada por la cólera.

- Buenas tardes Miku-chan - saludó en forma de reproche por su falta de educación - y sí, sí los vi.

- ¿ leíste las cosas que hablan de mi? -

- Sí, Por supuesto que las he leído Miku-chan – respondió sabiendo lo que se venia - pero no le des importancia, son solo palabrerías sin fundamento.

- ¿que no les de importancia? - habló aún más molesta - ¡Michiru-san es de mi de quien hablan! - - La pequeña de coletas bebió el jugo de un sorbo y apoyó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa. Dio un par de vueltas en círculos en el comedor mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente pensando en qué haría. Suspiró y enfadada le dijo: - Onee-san estoy cansada de esto – dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más suave. - Estoy cansada del constante acoso de los paparazzi, de no poder llevar una vida normal. Lo he pensado bien y voy a irme a vivir con unas amigas a su departamento.

- ¡No! - sentencio Michiru seriamente - Por unas fotos y cosas sin sentido que dice un periódico, no permitiré que te vayas a vivir a otro lado.

- No es solo por eso – se quejó la menor Kaioh - son muchas cosas, estoy harta de tener que vivir con los flash en el rostro, de no poder salir sin que me sigan, que mis amigas no puedan ir a buscarme porque arriesgan su integridad al intentar pasar por el mar de periodistas que se instalan fuera del edificio.

- Miku ya dije... -

- Quiero terminar el semestre como una chica normal – insistió la pequeña.

- Miku – sentenció secamente - hablaremos en la noche en la casa - hasta entonces, cuídate y has los deberes. - Cortó la llamada.

Miku estaba furiosa, odiaba que su hermana le hablara así, como a sus subordinados. Dejó fuertemente el móvil en la mesa, prendió el equipo de sonido a todo volumen y se fue a bañar a ver si asi se relajaba.

Al salir del baño aun estaba muy enojada así que volvió a tomar el móvil y marcó a su amiga el teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que la rubia atendiera.

- ah.. ¿aló? - respondieron del otro lado.

- hola Rin, ¿estás ocupada? - preguntó

- Si un poco Miku, ¿Por qué? - inquirió agitada la rubia

- Sólo quería saber si nos podía nos juntar -

- no puedo ahora Miku - contestó Rin mientras de fondo se escuchaba a un chico diciendo "deja eso y ven aquí" - después si quieres. - La peliturquesa suspiró resignada.

- Ya no importa, adiós - corto la llamada. Tomó su vaso y lo recargó nuevamente de jugo. Se llevó el vaso al sillón y se sentó. Estaba en silencio y con la mente perdida cuando la recordó. Comenzó a buscar en su agenda "debería haber guardado ese numero, que tonta" pensó.

Suspiró y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes pensando en su caótica vida y en las cosas que tendría que afrontar al otro día en el colegio gracias a los malditos periodistas cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar mostrando en la pantalla un numero desconocido. Miku contesto.

- buenas tardes, ¿hablo con Miku? - preguntó una suave voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Sí, con ella – respondió nerviosa, no entendía porqué pero esa voz la estremeció por completo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran - ¿con quién hablo?

- Miku-chan, soy Luka, ¿me recuerdas? - preguntó animada la chica desde el otro lado de la linea.

- ¡Claro!, soy despistada, no desmemoriada - bromeó

- ¡Genial! - rió la chica al otro lado - oye ¿será que tienes tiempo hoy?

- ¿Como para? - preguntó

- como para saber si me darías el gusto de acompañarme - preguntó

- ¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde? - Miku no creía lo que pasaba, hace solo unos segundos se estaba lamentando no haber guardado su numero y ahora era ella quien la estaba invitando a salir justo cuando mas lo necesitaba.

- A un karaoke - respondió sin mas Luka anciosa de la respuesta

- ¿un karaoke? - Miku estaba como ida pero cayó de golpe al darse cuenta que repetía como tonta todo lo que la pelirrosa decía. Se sonrojó. Dudo un momento pero luego afirmó entusiasmada - claro que si voy

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que genial! - exclamó emocionada Luka - bueno ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos en los pies de la torre de Tokio?

- me parece bien - respondió contenta - ¿en una hora mas?

- ¡claro! Ahi nos vemos, guarda mi numero por cualquier cosa - termino diciendo Luka y corto. Miku tambien corto, guardo el numero y se quedo mirando la pantalla unos minutos.

Luka ya había dejado su practica y estaba muy ilusionada, se mordía suavemente el labio inferior y un brillo iluminaba sus ojos mientras miraba la pantalla de su movil hasta que se apagó. Dejo el celular a un lado y se fue a bañar. Al salir se vistió muy sencilla, una falda agitanada café claro, unas sandalias del mismo color y una blusa ajustada sujetada por delgados tirantes color lila que dejaba ver un sobrio escote y sus hombros. Se miraba al espejo mientras se ponía un suave maquillaje rosa y delineador negro en sus ojos.

- Sencillamente perfecta – se dijo a si misma mirándose y dando su aprobación a lo que veía - "si con esto no doy una buena impresión me vuelvo hetero" - rió ante su propio comentario y se dispuso a salir. Tomó su celular, billetera y llaves, las guardo en un pequeño bolso de mano semi deportivo y se fue al lugar acordado.

Por su parte Miku estaba en su habitación sin saber que usar. Cuando miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tenia tiempo así que se puso un pescador blanco sujetado a la pantorrilla, unas zapatillas deportivas negras con detalles en rosa y una camiseta de cuello en V color rosa oscuro. Se amarro el pelo en sus dos coletas, tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo a la torre de Tokio.

Al llegar allí buscó a la pelirrosa con la mirada. Y la divisó a lo lejos sentada en una banca, al parecer esta escribiendo en su teléfono. Se acercó a ella por la espalda, la observo un momento antes de saludarla. "Es hermosa" pensó. Cuando se percato de su pensamiento se sonrojó intensamente y agitó la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos. Tomó coraje y la saludó provocando que ella se sobresaltara. La joven de cabellos rosados volteó de inmediato y vio como Miku reía por lo bajo.

- hola malvada asustadora - saludo Luka con una pequeña sonrisa y mirandola de pies a cabeza - pero muy linda.

- Hola – rió Miku - ahora estamos a mano - dijo alegremente y aunque sonrojada por el comentario hizo como si no lo hubiese notado - ¿no crees?. - preguntó recordando su primer encuentro.

- ¿uh? Cierto estamos a mano – afirmó poniéndose de pie - entonces, ¿nos vamos?

- ¡claro! - respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambas caminaban tranquilamente por la vereda buscando un buen karaoke, conversaban de cosas triviales, colegio, familia, amigos, nada en particular pero si se reían de las ocurrencias de cada una. Miku había donado involuntariamente un helado a la sed de un perrito callejero cuando lamió fuerte su cono y éste cayó al suelo. Luka no pudo evitar reír pero al ver los sollozos de la peliturquesa no pudo hacer mas que comprarle otro para que volviera a sonreír. Al llegar a un buen karaoke se sentaron y les llevaron la carta de comida y la de canciones.

- ¿qué van a desear chicas? - preguntó una mesera muy sonriente y guapa

- a ver... yo quiero... un sashimi de tako y tempura camaron - pidió Luka - y un refresco de naranja por favor.

- ¿Y usted señorita? - refiriéndose a Miku

- No se... - respondió observando la carta al derecho y al revés sin poder decidirse. Medito unos instantes hasta que se decidió. - ¡Ya se! Tráeme este futomaki Ryuu blanco - y un refresco de coca cola por favor.

- muy bien ya les traigo su pedido señoritas - la chica se retiró con las cartas de comida.

- ¿vas a cantar algo? - pregunto Luka

- por ahora no, disculpa, es que realmente no ando con ánimos de cantar - confesó la chica de coletas.

- y si te canto una, ¿me cuentas el porque? - preguntó con un cierto tono coqueto la peli rosa, actitud que puso un poco nerviosa a Miku.

- mmm... Bueno - asintió.

- Entonces cantaré de inmediato - Luka toda animada subió al escenario y pidió una canción al dj, ésta fue "quien quiera entender que entienda - mago de oz".

Ella empezó a cantar. Su voz era tan delicada y armoniosa que parecía envolverla y la letra era muy sugestiva. La pelirrosa se detuvo delante de ella la miró a los ojos fijamente con una deliciosa sonrisa mientras decía "Tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener alguien en quien apoyarme alguien en quien volcar, todo el amor que cercenó el "que dirán"..." Miku la observaba fijamente. No entendía el por que su cuerpo parecía revolucionarse con cada letra que ella pronunciaba. "si no fuera porque es la primera vez que salimos juntas para conocernos, podría creer que me la esta dedicando " pensó Miku "espera... una salida de a dos... para conocernos mas... ésto no estará siendo una... ¿cita?" el rostro de Miku volvió a tornarse el color rojo justo cuando Luka dejo de cantar y toda la gente del lugar le aplaudió. Ella se acercó a la mesa y vio que la peli turquesa estaba como ida, paso la mano delante de su rostro.

- Mikuuuuuu - decía al pasar la mano - tierra a Miku... ¿estas aqui?

- ¿ah? - reaccionó poniéndose aun mas roja de la vergüenza - ¡disculpa Luka! - pidió casi gritando.

- Tranquila Miku - sonrió la peli rosa - a todos nos pasa, ¿ahora me dirás porque estabas desanimada?

* * *

Haruka se quita las gafas de sol e ingresa al enorme edificio que funciona como las oficinas de Kaioh Motors. Llegó a horario como de costumbre cuando se trataba de cosas importantes. Saludó con galantería a la secretaria que la anunció en el piso dieciseis. Ella hizo una reverencia y subió por el ascensor pensando más que nada en la belleza con que se encontraría. Al salir del ascensor se dispuso a hablar con la secretaria correspondiente a la presidencia. La joven le indicó que ingresara en la oficina que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Nuevamente agradeció y cuando iba caminando oyó que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Ruka! - la rubia se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a su representante con los brazos abiertos. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza - ¿Como anda mi consentida? - ella se encojió de hombros y continuó caminando hacia la oficina ahora acompañada de él. - ¿Estás lista? -

- Por supuesto – respondió – Sabes que no le temo a un monton de trajes grises – rió

- Bien, intentaremos hacer un buen contrato, Cómo sabemos que ganarás todas las competencias, pero ellos no lo saben, pediremos una buena suma de recompensa por cada triunfo. Quiero decir, ellos quizás crean que ganes de vez en cuando, entonces se animarán a darte una buena suma. Pero tu y yo sabemos que ganaras el 99% de todas las carreras ¿Y eso que es? -

- ¡Mucho dinero! - exclamó en silencio – la rubia en complicidad con su regordete amigo -

- Tú déjame a mi, que entre tu y yo, nos haremos ricos. -

- Esa es la actitud, así me gusta – lo alentó golpeandole el brazo con el puño cerrado. Ambos rieron y mientras él se sobaba el brazo con la mano, ella tocó la puerta donde se celebraría la reunión.

- Adelante – invitó a pasar ella con su inconfundible voz. Abrió la puerta y al ingresar la vio sentada a la cabeza de la mesa rodeada de otros 5 hombres. Al verla entre un quinteto geriatrico pensó lo extraño que era que una mujer tan joven comandara una compañía tan importante, y más aún en un rubro tan masculino como es el de los automoviles. "Ella es como yo" pensó al verla "La reina de todo éste mundo de tetosterona"

- Es genial – le comentó a Rumi en voz baja. El hombre regordete la ignoró y se sentó en una de las dos sillas disponibles que aún quedaban. Logicamente reservada para ellos dos.

- Bienvenidos, estabamos esperandolos para comenzar. Bien, como sabrán, estamos reunidos para ordenar de una vez las clausulas definitivas para el contrato de la señorita Haruka Tenoh, quien será nuestro piloto para el nuevo modelo de Kaioh Motors, el Urano XXI. - Empezó a decir sin más preambulos. Luego dijo un par de cosas más que la rubia no registró por que estaba muy concentrada en observar el hermoso cuello descubierto que tenía la presidente. Se veía tan femenina con su blusa blanca con mangas cortas que le daban unas incontrolables ganas de besarla. Tenía un precioso collar de perlas delicadamente sujeto a su cuello. Un brillo suave en los labios y el cabello recogido.

- Creo que es lo mas conveniente para todos. - dijo ella - Un sueldo base de cien mil dolares al mes, más cincuenta mil dolares adicionales por carrera ganada con el Urano XXI en campeonatos simples y en grand prix dependerá del premio otorgado. Y un contrato fijo de un año con la empresa. Si funciona, El contrato se duplicará por año. -

- Estamos de acuerdo – habló Rumi. La rubia se limitó a asentir, sabía que él conseguiria el mejor contrato que alguien de su categoría pudiera conseguir, con el que podría acomodarse si sabía administrarlo de por vida. Nuevamente se perdió en los hermosos labios de su jefa y en cada detalle de su rostro hasta que la reunion concluyó. Ella se levantó y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, parecía transformarse cuando concluía con sus labores. Los hombres se fueron despidiendo de ella de a uno, besandole la mano o la mejilla. Algunos más ubicados sólo le dedicaban una leve reverencia. Al terminar Rumi le hizo una seña y salió de la oficina.

Nuevamente se perdió en los hermosos labios de su jefa y en cada detalle de su rostro hasta que la reunion concluyó. Ella se levantó y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, parecía transformarse cuando concluía con sus labores. Los hombres se fueron despidiendo de ella de a uno, besandole la mano o la mejilla. Algunos más ubicados sólo le dedicaban una leve reverencia. Al terminar Rumi le hizo una seña y salió de la oficina. Michiru estaba terminando de colocar unos papeles en su carpeta mientras la rubia se rascaba la cabeza esperando que le prestara atención. Cómo notó que no le prestaba atención más que a los papeles que tenía en la mano se acercó a ella lentamente y se puso a su lado para poder ver mejor qué era lo que la mantenía tan ocupada. Colocó una mano en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

- ¿Sabes? - susurró casi le susurró casi en el oido, llamando su atención. - Realmente eres admirable. - ella sonrió y desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza. - ¿De qué te ries? Es cierto, manejar una coorporacion tu sola...

- Sólo ayudo a mis padres, es lo que corresponde. - Respondió ella adoptando una pose coqueta a su lado.

- Pues, dejame decirte que no muchas personas hacen lo que corresponde – Ella acomoda su cabello y se acerca un poco a la rubia.

- ¿Y tú? - susurra sensualmente acercandose aún más. - ¿Tú haces lo que deberías hacer? - La rubia se queda un poco desconcertada. Ella está entrando en su juego, está coqueteandole. Y eso le gusta. Se le acerca a una distancia que, de no ser su jefa no sería tan prudente cómo lo estaba siendo.

- Si yo fuera tú, no haría lo que estás haciendo a menos que... – recomendó la rubia acercandose más a su boca. Michiru pareció reaccionar y se llevo lentamente la mano a la mejilla. Desvió la mirada de la rubia y se alejó de ella dejandola un poco confundida.

- Lo siento – se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario. - respondio con una sonrisa.

- No, es que... - negó agitando las manos – disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer. Se dio vuelta sin mirarla y tomo la carpeta que estaba encima de la mesa para caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta.

- Oye, oye, un momento – la detuvo anteponiendose entre ella y la puerta - ¿Estás huyendo? -

- Por supuesto que no – respondió altiva, Haruka entrecerró los ojos y la miró de costado - ¿A qué le tienes miedo? -

- Yo no tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie – parecía molesta.

- Tranquila si no te estoy atacando. -

- Estoy tranquila – rebatió muy poco convincente -

- No deberías ponerte nerviosa – La rubia susurró quedando a centimetros de la boca de su perdición aguamarina. Michiru podía sentir su calido y delicioso aliento, sentía como su cuerpo completo cosquilleaba. Deseaba salir corriendo, se sentía intranquila. Quería acercarse a ella, pero a la vez deseaba que se apartara de su vista. Rechazaba las cosas que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué diría la gente si supieran que se sentía atraída hacia una mujer? ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que desde que la vio le pasan cosas la nueva piloto? ¿Qué harían si se enteraran? Sería un escandalo. Pero es tan hermosa y tiene un magnetismo tan especial que le hace dificil resistirse a estar cerca suyo.

- ¡Que no estoy nerviosa! - dijo casi gritando. Haruka rio

- Pues pareciera que estas nerviosa y tienes miedo -

- Te he dicho que no. Estás imaginando cosas, asi que con permiso... - intentó moverla -

- Si no tienes miedo, ni te pongo nerviosa, entonces, vayamos a cenar juntas – La joven de cabellos aguamarina abrio grandes los ojos. Su corazon latía con fuerza, no entendía si por la invitación o por la actitud que la corredora tenía con ella.

- ¿A cenar? - Michiru desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Haruka la observó, se veía tan linda intentando disimular su sonrojo. Aunque no comprendía el por que se negaba a si misma lo que ambas sentían. - Lo siento estoy muy ocupada. Ahora si me disculpas. - Respondió haciendole una seña con la mano para que se corriera.

- Vamos, No voy a secuestrarte ni a hacerte nada que no quieras – intentó convencerla mitad en broma y mitad en serio. - Estoy segura que hace mucho que no sales a divertirte como corresponde.

- Por supuesto que si. - mintió. Haruka no pudo evitar reir.-

- Me imagino que no tomarás como "salir a divertirte" la cena de la otra noche. ¿Verdad?

– Bueno... Yo me diverti – La corredora se llevó la mano a la cara. No quería faltarle el respeto riendose de sus conceptos de diversion.

- De acuerdo. ¿Aceptas o no? Prometo ser tranquila. Y no hacer cosas extrañas y respetarte y amarte... Bueno, eso lo dejo para el matrimonio - dijo la rubia guiñandole un ojo -

- Haruka – exclamó sorprendida Michiru -

- Vamos, despierta tu sentido del humor mujer. Te espero aquí en la entrada, puedes dar la excusa de una cena de negocios. Después de todo, no tiene nada de malo que conozcas mejor a quien conducirá tu joyita. - Sin dejarla pensar, Haruka abrio la puerta y la siguió luego de salir. Michiru entregó la carpeta a la secretaria y le dio unas indicaciones a seguir. Luego caminó hacia su oficina privada, y cuando volvió traía consigo un abrigo.

- ¿Vamos o no? - le preguntó secamente. Haruka sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que ella saliera. –

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora... esperamos les haya gustado y pronto actualizaremos jajajaja... esta historia nos tiene bien entusiasmados .. un abrazo a todos... dejen sus reviews!


	3. Una salida juntas

_**Una salida juntas**_

- ¿ah? - reaccionó poniéndose aun mas roja de la vergüenza - ¡disculpa Luka! - pidió casi gritando.

- Tranquila Miku - sonrió la peli rosa - a todos nos pasa, ¿ahora me dirás porque estabas desanimada?

- ¿ah? Bueno te contare - respondió una alegre pero resignada Miku - lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansada de los paparazzi que acosan a mi hermana, no puedo salir ni entrar al edificio sin tener que ocultarme o resignarme a una foto o derechamente batallar con ellos, además de que inventan cosas. Se notaba en su rostro el cansancio de todo y a Luka le daba cierta tristeza verla así.  
- ¿inventar cosas como lo de hoy? - pregunto Luka dándose cuenta de inmediato de la incomodidad de la peli turquesa, así que intento cambiar la situación - pero se nota que eran inventos, la pulga no se metería con una chica. - comentó sonriendo.  
- ¿la pulga? - preguntó extrañada  
- así le decimos a Rin - explicaba Luka - porque anda saltando de vena en ve... anda saltando de lado en lado - Rió nerviosa casi dice algo que no correspondía sobre su prima. - desde pequeña es un apodo cariñoso, supuestamente.

- ¿como es que la conoces? - preguntó Miku

- ¿acaso no sabes que Rin es la hermana menor de Haruka? - Miku negó con la cabeza sorprendida. Luka se extraño de que no lo supiera siendo amigas hacía tanto tiempo - bueno ahora lo sabes.

- O sea, sabia que tiene una hermana mayor, que se llama Haruka que no vive con ella - hacia memoria la peli turquesa - pero si en el mismo edificio, aunque no comparten mucho, además de eso no sé, no me gusta preguntarle sobre temas familiares se nota algo incomoda. Y como hay millones de Harukas en japón no lo asocié.

- Si son bien particulares ellas dos - Luka no quería insistir mas en el tema "claro que no pueden vivir juntas, Haruka odia que su onee-chan se meta con cuanto hombre se le cruce por delante y Rin odia a su vez que su onee-san se agarre con cuanta chica se le cruza... son iguales". Luka movía la cabeza en forma de negación mientras recordaba ese detalle - Cambiando de tema, ¿no crees que pueda haber otra solución a tu problema de paparazeo? - inquirió al tiempo que la mesera llegó con los pedidos y comenzó a ponerlos sobre la mesa para luego retirarse

- no es solo eso, es que... - suspiró - es que si me gustaría que mi ultimo tiempo en la escuela fuera normal. - Estaba cdesanimada, hacia muecas con los labios y Luka no se perdía detalle alguno de ello. Le daban unas ganas locas de besarla "¡cálmate Luka! - pensaba para si misma - Auto control serénate, inhala, exhala, piensa en otra cosa. Deja de mirarle los labios, deja de desearla, olvídate de esos hermosos, delicados, se denotan suaves labios... ¡ya basta!" parpadeo fuertemente y sacudió un poco su cabeza.

- no puedo imaginar lo importante que puede llegar a ser llevar una vida normal para otras personas - dijo ella acercándose un poco a Miku sonriendole - pero ¿sabes? Daré todo de mi para que esa hermosa sonrisa siga adornando tu lindo rostro.

El rojo regreso al rostro de la peli turquesa con mayor intensidad "¿porque no puedo evitar sentirme asi con ella?" pensó. Bebió casi todo el vaso de coca cola de un sorbo y comenzó a comer.

- Ésto esta riquísimo - expresó muy alegre haciéndose la desentendida del comentario. Luka solo sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola de costado para luego comenzar a comer ella también - Prueba esta realmente delicioso. - La chica de ojos turquesas extendió los palillos con una pieza del sushi para que la peli rosa comiera. Ella ni tonta ni perezosa se acerco y abrió la boca para que le sirviera. Miku no podría explicar el por qué el ver deslizando los palillos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos le causó un cosquilleo en el estomago.

- tienes razón esta delicioso - confirmó y tomó uno de sus camarones tempura e hizo el mismo gesto a lo que Miku, sonrojada y aín pensando en la envidia que sentía por los palillos que se deslizaban por sus labios, abrió la boca y se dejo consentir. Ambas sonrieron sin saber muy bien como continuar ante tan sensual escena. - ¿oye te animaras a cantar?

- mmm... - meditaba con los palillos apoyados en los labios

- quien fuera esos palillos - susurró Luka para luego beber de su refresco.

- Está bien, cantare - resolvió. Se levantó de su sitio sin dejar de observarla y fue donde el dj y le pidió una canción. Se dispuso en el pequeño escenario y la música comenzó a sonar era la canción "muñeca de trapo - LODV". La pequeña se movía suavemente al ritmo de la melodía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel sonido e interpretando de la mejor forma la letra mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su principal espectadora, lentamente se sentó en las piernas de Luka cantando.

- Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar... eres todo lo que mas quiero, pero me pierdo en mi silencio - la pelirrosa atónita no supo como reaccionar. Miku le dedico una encantadora sonrisa, se levanto y volvió al escenario dejándola tiesa, roja y casi con un paro cardíaco "ahora si me caso" pensó mientras la veía cantar sin salir de su asombro. Al terminar de cantar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la pequeña Kaioh sonrió algo apenada y regreso a la mesa.

- ¿te gustó? - Miku de solo verla sabia la respuesta, pero como buena Kaioh se hizo la desentendida y espero que le contestara bebiendo de su vaso.

- Me encantó - Respondió acercándose a ella y para devolver el favor concedido le brindo un muy suave beso en la mejilla - Ahora me toca a mi. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba. Llamó la atención de varios de los presentes al plantarse en medio del escenario, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Nuevamente la música fue la dueña del lugar, una melodía con bongos, piano y trompetas llamada "anhelo".

Luka se acerco al micrófono, la miró directo a los ojos sin una misera pizca de duda, tomó sensualmente el micrófono entre sus manos y comenzó a cantar

- Quiero besar tu boca, lo anhelo con ansias locas - Pronunciaba cada palabra con tanto deseo y la observaba de manera tan penetrante que llegó a intimidarla.

- Ahora si que me la esta dedicando - pensó la pequeña Kaioh sin quitarle los ojos de encima con el rojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Luka la observaba completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Porque dios te hizo tan bella? eres pura, eres una estrella. - Continuó. Miku se entrego a disfrutar del espectáculo que era ver a Luka cantando, moviendo suavemente sus caderas y pies en el escenario al ritmo de la música.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer tomó su vaso y bebió de la pajilla, aunque nunca se imagino lo las palabras que diría después su sensual acompañante

- Si estar contigo es posible, yo hare hasta lo inadmisible.

El corazon de Miku dio un salto que la hizo atragantarse, esas palabras las sintió directas, francas y no por ser parte de la canción, sino mas bien sentía que Luka se le estaba confesando

- ¿Y si es asi? ¿Si le gusto a Luka? - pensó nerviosa - Pero ambas somos mujeres... ¿Que dirán los demás? Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Y desde cuando que a mi me importa eso? ¿Será que ella también me gusta? se cuestionaba mientras veía que la pelirrosa recibía aplausos despidiéndose con leves inclinaciones hacia el publico.

Se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirar a Miku y se sentaba, pero fiel a sus principios Kaioh se hizo la desentendida.

- Cantas muy bien, deberías dedicarte a esto - sugirió con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza.

- tu también lo haces. Podríamos hacer un buen dúo - regreso el halago - Miku sonrió bajando la vista y para cambiar el tema preguntó:

- ¿A que te dedicas? -

- soy bartender flair - respondió orgullosa - y para que veas lo buena que soy te invito mañana por la noche a que lo compruebes en el pub donde haré una demostración, ¿te parece?

- claro que me gustaria - afirmó entusiasmada - pero tendré que pedir permiso.

- Dile que estará Haruka también para cuidarte y apenas termine mi show te llevaremos a casa  
- explicó Luka, Ambas se cruzan las miradas unos instantes, la pelirrosa toma con ambas manos una a ella - realmente deseo que me acompañes ese dia.

- Está bien, la convenceré de alguna forma - respondió decidida al tiempo que le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo ver aun mas hermosa.

Había sido una hermosa tarde, Miku habia olvidado su enojo y estaba feliz aunque algo confundida. Por su parte Luka rebosaba de alegría, nunca había imaginado sentir tanta felicidad por algo tan simple como estar a su lado. A una hora prudente para llevarla a la casa salieron juntas del lugar y Luka espero a que Miku tomara un taxi para su casa que estaba a una distancia considerable, en cambio la de ella estaba relativamente cerca como para caminar.

Cuando un movil se detuvo la pelirrosa abrió la puerta para que Miku subiera, pero antes de hacerlo tomo el rostro de Luka y le dió un beso que rozó la comisura de los labios dejandola sorprendida y sonrojada, despidiendose con una sonrisa bastante tonta. Cerró la puerta mientras Miku se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Ya cuando Luka llegó al departamento tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje:  
"¿A que no adivinas con que chica estuve toda la tarde, le tiré indirectas cantando y me las devolvio, y cuando se despidió en la comisura del labio me beso?"  
Se sentó en el sofá de la sala esperando una respuesta mordiendose la uña mientras sonreía para si misma recordando lo sucedido. Cuando el telefono sonó se apuró a leer la respuesta.

"¿sera que sus iniciales son M K? Es la hermanita de con quien estoy cenando ahora y me ha estado calentando la sopa muy directamente todo el tempo?" Respondió la rubia desde las instalaciones de la oficina.

- No puede ser ésta siempre me gana - rió Luka negando con la cabeza. Tomó el telefono y respondió.  
"al parecer mejor voy a comprar cerveza porque hoy tendremos mucho para conversar jajaja... y no espero respuesta, se que estas bien entretenida ;)"

Por otro lado Miku llego al penthouse y se fue derechito a su cama, tomó su celular y escribió: "gracias por el lindo dia de hoy, lo pase muy bien contigo. Espero poder acompañarte mañana. Un beso, que descanses"

A lo que reibió como respuesta algo que en un principio la dejó confundida pero reaccionó sonrojandose y con ganas de tomar una ducha fría.

"para mi tambien fue un grandioso dia y lo pase genial contigo. Eso ultimo te lo cobro en persona ;)"

* * *

Michiru caminó delante suyo sin voltearse durante todo el trayecto hacia el estacionamiento. Actitud que no molestó para nada a la rubia que se entretuvo observando para confirmar que Michiru estaba tan bien cuando iba como cuando venía. Se rascó la cabeza con ansias y se tragó el comentario para evitar alterar a la peliverde. Al llegar al estacionamiento. Haruka hace una pausa.

- ¿En tu auto o en el mío? - preguntó guiñando el ojo -

- En el tuyo, ya le ordené a mi chófer que se retirara - respondió ella

- Oh - exclamó entretenida - entonces yo seré tu chófer... y todo lo que tú quieras ésta noche. - Michiru ignoró la indirecta y siguió a la rubia que le abrió la puerta de su coche.

Durante el trayecto Haruka intentaba conversarle livianamente para tranquilizarla un poco. La veía mover las manos encima de su cartera con la vista perdida en la ventanilla del automóvil. De repente se acomodaba ligeramente el mechón de cabello que se posaba encima de su ojo. "Realmente no hay mujer más bella en éste mundo" pensó.

Era cierta la percepción de la rubia. Michiru estaba nerviosa. Por que ella la ponía así. Aún podía sentir su aliento cálido. Recordaba lo cerca que la había tenido momentos atrás y quería saltar por la ventana para evitar tirarse encima de su corredora y comerle la boca. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. Haruka la observó por tal reacción e intentó disimular. Estaba enojada consigo misma hasta el momento había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que su razón le decía.

* * *

Al llegar al elegante restaurante, Haruka descendió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar al tiempo que le dedicaba su más encantadora sonrisa. Ella sin poder resistirlo no pudo hacer mas que devolvérsela. La rubia toma su abrigo y Michiru para sorpresa de la corredora, la tomó del brazo para ingresar. El maître les ofreció una de las mejores mesas del lugar. Les entregan el menú, ordenaron su cena y les traen un late harvest pedido por la diosa aguamarina. Les sirven a cada una y Michiru toma un sorbo de su vino para luego suspirar.

- Te gusta mucho ¿Cierto? - Ella asiente con una sonrisa - Yo prefiero el vino tinto. - comentó tomando un sorbo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejó la copa en la mesa. Michiru sonrió.

- ¿No te gusta? - la rubia negó con la cabeza - No tienes por qué tomarlo si no quieres.

- Es demasiado dulce para mi gusto. - rió

- Esa es la gracia del Late Harvest - sonrió, la rubia arrugó la nariz - Entonces pide otra cosa - sugirió ella con una sonrisa. Se la veía más tranquila. La rubia asintió y pidió para beber una cerveza alemana artesanal. -

- ¿Y como manejarás después? -

- Siempre podemos llamar un taxi ¿o no? - Michiru la miró con intriga.

- ¿Y tu auto? - preguntó

- Con el contrato que hice hoy podré comprar otro en unos días - ambas rieron - Eres aún más linda cuando te relajas -

- Gracias - respondió adoptando una pose coqueta. Ya volvía a perder el control de sus actos pero no parecía importarle. - Normalmente no hago estas cosas, pero bueno. Está bien experimentar.

- Eso me gusta - dijo la rubia arqueando las cejas. -

- Sólo espero que no sea un escándalo. - rió bebiendo otro poco de vino. - Además el vino me hace mal, no estoy acostumbrada a beber y aunque me gusta mucho no tengo demasiada resistencia.

- No me digas eso. - susurró Haruka - De todas formas no te preocupes, soy una mujer de buenos modales. Jamás haría nada contigo si estuvieses inconsciente.

- Que pena - respondió en voz baja -

- ¿Perdón? - se sorprendió la rubia. Michiru sonrió.

- No me hagas caso - La rubia la observó con detalle. Ella la miraba coquetamente de costado sonriendo como si quisiera derretir un glacial.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que una belleza como tú esté sola? - Michiru bajó al mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bueno, es que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada, además, tengo poco tiempo para mi vida personal. -

- Eso es muy triste - respondió con sinceridad la rubia. Michiru se encogió levemente de hombros.

- A veces hay sacrificios que una debe hacer -

- ¿Pero has estado con alguien alguna vez? Imagino que si. - la peliverde carraspeo

- Bueno, sí. - respondió con muy poco interés - se puede decir que sí. Estuve comprometida una vez. Pero no funcionó.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Comprometida con un hombre?

- Sí. ¿Por qué? -

- No, digo, es que. No te veo muy interesada en los hombres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

- Que me llama la atención la forma en que reaccionaste cuando me acerqué a ti - Michiru la observó intrigada – Es que sé que si algún hombre se te acercara de la forma que yo lo hice reaccionarías de otra forma, quiero decir, lo hubieras cacheteado y despedido por atrevido. En cambio a mi casi me besas. - explicó arqueando una ceja - Y eso pudo haberse dado por dos razones. La primera es que no te desagradan las mujeres y la segunda... - hizo una pausa haciéndose hacia adelante sobre la mesa. - La segunda es que te gusto.

- ¿Tan egocéntrica eres Tenoh? - preguntó pasando su dedo indice alrededor de la copa - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay mujer que pueda resistirse a tus encantos? - La peliverde cruza la pierna por debajo de la mesa y busca la entrepierna de la rubia, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sensual y provocadora sonrisa. Haruka abrió grandes los ojos al sentir su pie que acariciaba lentamente su zona más sensible.

- Oye... ¿es mi sensación o está empezando a hacer calor? - comentó

- Debe ser el ambiente. - ronroneó sin dejar su juego. - Por lo general en ésta zona, en situaciones como ésta suele subir la temperatura considerablemente. - dijo presionando con un poco más de fuerza.

- Ya lo creo – respondió ella rascándose la cabeza al tiempo que se sostenía en la mesa. - ¿Sabes? Ésto confirma lo que acabo de decirte.

- Hay otras formas en que tambien puedes confirmarlo.- Hace una pausa sin dejar de sonreirle - Con permiso – dijo quitándose la servilleta del regazo para colocarla sensualmente encima de la mesa. Le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de invitación y se levantó para caminar lenta y sensualmente hacia el toilette de damas. Haruka mantenía los ojos grandes del asombro, se quedó observando el movimiento de sus caderas alejándose mientras pensaba lo que debía hacer, no sabía como reaccionar pero por inercia atinó a seguirla, caminando detrás suyo disimuladamente.

Michiru ingresó y se recargó sobre la puerta tomando un poco de conciencia de las provocaciones que estaba haciendole. Se miró en el enorme espejo que estaba a su izquierda y suspiró. Se acercó a uno de los cubículos, Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Haruka ingresó. Ella se sobresaltó al ver que la rubia se acercó a ella y se encerró en el cubículo aprisionándola contra la pared.

La peliverde tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hace señorita Tenoh? Recuerde que soy su jefa, me debe respeto.- pregunta volviendo a adoptar ese tono tan sensual que la enloquecía -

- No parezco estar faltandole el respeto. - respondió ella con una sonrisa -

- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? - le susurra al oído lamiendo disimuladamente el lóbulo de su oreja. La rubia se estremeció al sentir la cálida humedad de la peliverde.

- Lo que sientes – responde ella tomándola por la cintura -

- Lo que siento... – dice pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. - Siento tantas cosas - acaricia sus brazos, vuelve a pasar sus dedos por los labios de Haruka que la observa intentando comprender como piensa. Michiru se acerca a ella. Baja sus manos hacia la cintura de la rubia y le acerca su rostro. Haruka la toma por la cintura. No puede soportar más el tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos recorriendola. Quería más. Se acerca su boca para por fin saborear sus deliciosos labios. Pero Michiru pareció tener un fugaz lapso de cordura. Y se alejó de ella echando la cabeza hacia atras. La corredora reconoció la expresión de la peliverde. Ese pánico que había notado momentos atrás en su oficina. Intentó alejarse pero Haruka la retuvo.

- ¿A qué le temes? - preguntó desconcertada. Michiru volteó su vista a otro lado sin saber que contestar. - Mírame, ¿Cual es tu juego? -

- No estoy jugando – responde corriendo la vista a otro lado. - Lo siento Haruka, aunque quisiera no puedo hacer esto. - Dice empujándola con sus manos hacia atrás.

- Es que no logro entenderte. - respondió negándose a alejarse de ella

- Es mejor que no lo hagas. Volvamos a la cena por favor. Y olvídate de todo lo que hice y dije. Por favor, de lo contrario tendré que olvidar mis modales y retirarme del lugar. -

- ¿Modales? - la rubia lanzó una risa irónica. - ¿A quien le importan los modales? Sólo quiero que me correspondas, como sé que lo haces.

- Disculpa – fue lo único que volvió a decir antes de intentar abrir la puerta que la corredora mantenía cerrada con el peso de su cuerpo – Con permiso quiero salir – pidió con firmeza.

- Realmente no te entiendo. - dijo haciéndose a un lado para que saliera. La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca y se quedó apoyada un momento en la puerta. Se rascó la cabeza y salió suspirando del servicio de mujeres. Al volver Michiru se encontraba sentada nuevamente como la dama que parecía ser.

- Veo que ya trajeron la cena – comentó la rubia al ver los platos en la mesa. Michiru asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. - ¿Podrías explicarme el por qué me vuelves tan loca?

- ¿Disculpa? - se excusó. Realmente no estaba oyendo lo que la corredora le decía.

- No entiendo tu forma de actuar, por momentos creo una cosa y luego otra y... - una melodía de violines comenzó a sonar interrumpiendola

- Lo siento – dijo Michiru buscando en su bolso de mano lo que parecía ser su celular – Debo atender es mi telefono privado. - comentó viendo la pantalla del aparato. - ¿Miku?

- _Onee ¿Dónde estás? Es raro no encontrarte en casa a ésta hora._

- Lo siento estoy en una cena de negocios – la rubia arqueó una ceja al oir el comentario. Michiru sonrió y siguió con la conversación.

_- ¿Te demorarás mucho? Es que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo y ya me está dando sueño._

- Si quieres cuando llego te despierto. - intentó persuadirla.

-_No, quiero que vengas ahora. Es que quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos._

- ¿Tan importante es? - Haruka suspiró resignada viendo llegar el fin de su velada.

_- Si, por fa_ – suplicó la pequeña del otro lado.

- De acuerdo intentaré llegar temprano. -

_- ¡Gracias! Te esperaré con un té y galletas para que conversemos -_

- De acuerdo – suspiró resignada y colgó el teléfono – Lo siento Haruka, pero no podré quedarme mucho rato más.

- Ya veo, la pequeña palomita te solicita.

- Es que quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante, seguro es amor, ya sabes como son las adolescentes.

- Hablas como si tuvieras cuarenta años – Michiru levanto las cejas sin emitir comentario.

- Es que lamentablemente me salte muchas etapas. - respondió con un halo de tristeza en la voz. - A veces no me gusta ser como soy. Pero no tengo otra opción Para ésto me criaron. Y aunque Miku debería hacer lo mismo, prefiero darle las libertades que yo no tuve. Quiero que dentro de todo disfrute su juventud y sea una niña normal.

- Es muy noble lo que piensas – se maravilló Haruka "¿Acaso hay algo más que necesite para ser más perfecta?" pensó mientras veía su triste mirada "Necesita divertirse, eso le falta". Sonrió para si misma. Ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse mejor y conversar más. Ahora su acompañante parecía estar pendiente de la muchacha de dos coletas que la esperaba en la casa. - Vamos, te llevaré con Miku. - Michiru sonrió. Y se levantó para tomar sus cosas. La rubia dejó dinero encima de la mesa y salieron del lugar. La joven de cabellos aguamarina salió delante y la corredora la siguió detrás.

Al llegar al lujoso condominio Haruka estacionó en la entrada.

- No te molestes – dijo al ver que la rubia tenía intenciones de abrirle la puerta. - Disculpa por eso y fue muy grato estar contigo esta noche.

- Igualmente. Espero que podamos conocernos mejor. - Michiru respondió con una dulce sonrisa y bajó del auto. Se despidió de la corredora con la mano e ingresó al edificio.

- ¡Michiru! - la llamó antes de que alcanzara a salir por completo. Ella se dio la vuelta interrogándola con la mirada - ¿Irás a ver mi primera carrera? - Ella sonrió

- Por supuesto que sí. Nos veremos allí - Michiru se despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

La rubia la observó con ternura al verla saludar cordialmente al guardia de la entrada.

- Se me hace difícil entenderla – pensó – pero debe ser aún más difícil para ella, llevar la vida que lleva. - la vio perderse en el ascensor y se puso en marcha hacia su departamento.

* * *

Michiru ingresa al hogar Kaioh y se encuentra a su hermana comiendo galletas en el sofá viendo tele, Al verla saltó de donde estaba y se avalanzó hacia ella abrazandola con fuerza.

- ¿Y éste ataque de amor? - preguntó sorprendida -

- Es que tengo la mejor hermana del mundo. -

- ¿Qué quieres Miku? - comentó Michiru apartandola de si con suavidad para poder dejar el abrigo en el perchero – Pero primero quiero que me cuentes a qué se debe tanta felicidad. ¿Acaso conociste algún chico que te gusta? - Miku se sonrojó ante el comentario.

- Bueno, no. - "No exactamente es un chico" pensó, pero no podía decirselo –

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó soltándose el cabello para ponerse más cómoda.-

- Es que tengo una amiga nueva, es muy simpática y amable, ya te he hablado de ella. - comentó la pequeña sirviendole el té a su hermana que acababa de sentarse a la mesa. - Hoy fuimos juntas al karaoke.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cantaste? Siempre te he dicho que tienes una hermosa voz. -

- ¡Si! ¡Fue genial! Y comimos y tomamos coca cola - comentó entusiasmada ante su nueva experiencia -

- Me alegra, tienes una gran facilidad para hacer amigos Miku, eso es muy bueno. -

- Si – respondió un poco nerviosa. Nunca había salido a un pub con sus amigas, nunca le habían dado permiso y le daba un poco de miedo la negativa de su hermana – Bueno – intentó decir – Es que me invitaron mañana a un sitio -

- ¿Si? ¿A dónde? - preguntó con una sonrisa -

- A un Pub, en la noche.- El semblante de Michiru cambio a uno más serio – Pero es que ella hará un show y quiere que vaya -

- ¿Un show? Miku ¿Qué clase de mujer hace un show en un pub nocturno? -

- Es que ella es Bartender – responde Miku suplicando – Dime que me dejarás ir por favor.

- No lo sé, es que no la conozco y además ¿Con quién más irias? - Miku hizo una pausa - sólo con ella- suplicó con las manos unidas.

- No lo sé. No me agrada la idea de que salgas en la noche con una desconocida, además quizás que cosas digan los periodistas si te ven sola a tu edad en un club nocturno. - Miku puso los ojos en blanco -

- A nadie le importa lo que digan los periodistas. - Se quejó la pequeña – Vamos onee-san por favor. Haruka-san estará allí, ella me cuidará.

- ¿Haruka? ¿Y que hará Haruka ahí? - preguntó sorprendida

- Es que mi amiga es Luka, la prima de Haruka. ¿Recuerdas que te conté? - Michiru asintió en silencio – Vamos, no son tan niñas, dijo Luka que Haruka y ella me traerían a la casa cuando su show terminara. - Michiru se quedó en silencio unos instantes y recordó lo que le había dicho a la rubia momentos atrás. Suspiró resignada.

- De acuerdo. - La pequeña al escuchar éstas palabras se abalanzó hacia su hermana casi volteándola de la silla. Ya, pero debes prometerme que te cuidarás mucho. ¿No quieres que te acompañen Seiya o Taiki? -

- ¡Para nada! No necesito guardaespaldas cuando voy a divertirme. Te he dicho que quiero ser una chica lo más normal posible.

- Está bien, está bien. ¡Pero por favor cuídate! - suplicó -

- Lo haré, lo haré ¡Te amo! - la abrazó y la beso con fuerza – ¡Me voy a dormir hasta mañana! - se despidió sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más. La peliverde sonrió y resignada levantó las tazas.

Al llegar a su cuarto Miku se tiró encima de la cama y tomó el teléfono emocionada.

"¡Mañana estaré allí a las 21hs!. Un besito y que tengas buenas noches"

* * *

**Bueno bueno espero les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, a nosotros nos gusta escribirlo XD...**

**Se viene mucho movimiento en el próximo episodio, salida juntas, competencia de Haruka... aunque para la amada rubia de muchas no va a ser nada fácil la cosa, mas bien va a tener que conocer la palabra paciencia, se develara un secreto muy oculto de una de las chicas... y... hasta aquí no mas les dejo jojo**

**Agradezco a quienes nos dejan sus valiosisimos y muy queridos reviews... de eso nos alimentamos para seguir escribiendo muajajajaa... **

**Por mi parte para quienes me sigues ya pronto subire capítulo de Miku Hatsune, medica honorifica jeje espero les guste...**

**Un abrazo nos leemos!**


	4. Mi Caballera

Capitulo 4

_**Mi caballera**_

Ya era el día, Luka estaba muy ansiosa había estado practicando desde temprano la rutina con la que hoy debutaría. Quería impresionar y demostrar que una 'pueblerina' podía ser mejor que una capitalina, pero más que cualquier otra cosa quería impresionar a la linda chica de coletas turquesa que con muy poco se estaba ganando su corazón día a día. Después de la práctica se hizo un almuerzo contundente y a dormir.

Luego de leer el mensaje que le había enviado no cabía en su cuerpo tanta felicidad. Miku había logrado obtener el permiso para ir, aunque por lo seco del mensaje estaba casi segura que no había sido fácil y probablemente había pasado algo más.

Haruka que estaba en su cuarto se acerco a hablarle a través de la puerta

- oye Luka ¿estás nerviosa? -

- para nada, estoy ansiosa - le contestaba mientras se vestía - quiero estar pronto allá, gracias por el favor Ruka, jamás creí que tuvieras contactos de este tipo.

- ¡ja! La gran Haruka puede conseguir lo que sea - dijo orgullosa

- todo menos un beso en los labios de Michiru Kaioh - dicho esto Luka no necesito ver la cara de la rubia para saber que tenía una vena enorme - pero no te enojes Ruka, se que lo lograras. Luka salió de la habitación y Haruka ahora si quedo boquiabierta.

- ahora si prima ¡te pasaste! - Haruka se le lanzo encima a lo que Luka para abrazarla muy fuerte - te ves guapísima ¿Quieres matar de un infarto a la pequeña Miku? Que malvada eres - rió

- deja de molestar, si no es para tanto - Luka se miraba al espejo acomodándose el cabello.

- De acuerdo, me iré a arreglar ya son las nueve - Haruka se metió a su habitación y sonó la ducha, desde adentro se escucho un grito - ¡ESTAS DE INFARTO!

Luka no contestó, solo reía hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo - ¿las nueve? ¡Rayos!. - corrió fuera del departamento hacia el lobby del edificio y allí la vio, la chica más linda que había conocido. Miku vestía una blusa blanca, una falda de jean, debajo unas medias negras que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas zapatillas all star blancas, llevaba una cartera a tono con su atuendo cruzada por el hombro, su cabello lo traía sujetado en una sola coleta con unos mechones a los lados de la cara y su flequillo de siempre. Luka no podía despegarse de esa hermosa vista, pero reacciono y se acerco.

- disculpa la tardanza - dijo y Miku se volteo algo sorprendida pero feliz - me alegra mucho que vinieras.

- descuida acabo de llegar – Intentó decir mientras quitaba su vista de la falda de la peli rosa.- ¿ya nos vamos? - preguntó.

- aun no Miku - explico con una sonrisa llevándola hacia el ascensor - hay que esperar a Haruka que ya debe estar lista.

- De acuerdo - respondió sonriente y dejándose llevar por la peli rosa a quien acompañaba hasta el departamento cuando en el pasillo se topan con una chica rubia.

- hola Miku, ¿qué haces por aquí? - pregunto pasando por alto la presencia de Luka adrede.

- hola Rin, vine a buscar a Luka porque la acompañare a una presentación - la chica de coletas se percato del descarte que hizo su amiga, pero por ahora no diría nada - Michiru me dejo ir, ¿no es genial?

- claro, con una desconocida te deja salir, pero con tu amiga no – se quejó con dejo de envidia

- no soy una desconocida pulguita – intervino Luka. La pequeña Rubia volteó a verla arqueando una ceja - hola prima ¿como estas? Yo bien gracias por preguntar. - El tono irónico de la voz de Luka era mas que evidente y su semblante era uno completamente diferente al que Miku conocía, era frio y distante, nada comparado con la siempre tierna y cariñosa mirada que le brindaba a ella.

- ¡ja! Que simpática 'bubisan' - respondió Rin en el mismo tono. Miku ahogó una risita al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga - no tengo porque preguntarte como estas, si te estoy viendo.

- un mínimo de cortesía pulga - insistió Luka

- ya deja eso – respondió fastidiada, de un momento a otro cambia el semblante a uno travieso - oye ¿acaso se te perdieron las gallinas que andas por acá?. - Luka se molestó.

- si, las ando buscando, para mi suerte me acabo de encontrar a una - el tono que tenia Luka era completamente irónico pero algo tenia además que daba miedo - y para suerte mía es la que se deja pisar por cualquier gallo. - Rin quedo con la palabra en la boca y los ojos como plato, no sabía que decir. En eso aparece Haruka fresca como lechuga, con una gran sonrisa y su actitud alegre de farra que la caracteriza.

- hola hermanita ¿como estas? - pregunto sabiendo que el ambiente estaba tenso.

- Bien, aquí conversando con bubisan y Miku – respondió con un dejo de molestia en la voz - ya me voy a mi depa, pásalo bien Miku y espero que converses de "eso" con tu hermana. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga y se perdió en la esquina del pasillo.

- ella no cambia que se le va a hacer - dijo Haruka resignada haciendo muecas con la cara y las manos, cosa que hizo reír a sus acompañantes - oye Luka, ¿quién es esta chica tan guapa que te acompaña? - Preguntó tomando la mano de Miku para que diera una vueltita y verla mejor cosa que Luka agradeció y Miku se sonrojo.

- Ya sabes quién es, es Miku y no la mires mucho mira que soy celosa - respondió divertida Luka provocando que los colores carmín ocuparan el semblante completo de la pequeña Kaioh - bueno ¿nos vamos?

- claro que si - Haruka hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran y las chicas hicieron caso. A Miku Le gustaba mucho la personalidad de Haruka, la hacía reír siempre. Llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al deportivo amarillo y partieron rumbo al pub.

Al llegar ahí Miku estaba sorprendida, nunca había ido a ninguno y este era excelente inicio, uno de los mejores de Tokio y allí en la barra mas grande es donde Luka se presentaría. Haruka de inmediato pidió algo suave para empezar, whisky en las rocas, Luka pidió un infarto y Miku solo un refresco recomendado por Luka. Las tres chicas se estuvieron riendo y relajando un buen rato, hasta cuando ya el lugar estaba lleno y el momento de Luka se acercaba.

- bueno prima a demostrar porque las Tenoh somos buenas en lo que hacemos – la animó enérgicamente y con todo el orgullo Haruka abrazándola por el cuello - además, te ves demasiado sexy como para perder - rió.

Mientras tanto Michiru en su departamento se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, era un maldito hábito que le habían prohibido desde pequeña. Pero cuando se ponía muy nerviosa no podía evitarlo. Dio vueltas unos instantes por el comedor pensando si hacer o no lo que tenía en mente. Pero luego de unos instantes se decidió a salir llamó a su chofer para que la llevara y esperara en el lugar por si debia volverse de inmediato con Miku. Se puso un vestido sencillo de noche y unos zapatos y salió en dirección al pub.

Un animador comenzó a calentar el ambiente. Luego de una animada presentación Luka tomó riendas del escenario y dejó maravillado a más de uno por su talento y su apariencia sensualmente atractiva.

Miku estaba en su propio mundo y no se daba cuenta que Haruka la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios "esta pequeña si se está enamorando en serio. Lo bueno es que no hay de que preocuparse".

Luka parecía despreocupada, pero solo la rubia se había dado cuenta de lo realmente concentrada que estaba, ya era tiempo de finalizar y el último movimiento fue espectacular, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y estallaron en aplausos. Haruka y Miku como pudieron se acercaron a la salida de la barra a felicitarla.

- lo hiciste espectacular Luka, te felicito, digno desempeño de una prima mía - decía Haruka mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Luka solo reía por la falta de humildad. Por otro lado Miku se acerco y le dedico una gran sonrisa

- ¡eres grandiosa Luka! Los tenías a todos sin parpadear, ¡fue increíble! - comentó entusiasmada la chica de cabellos turquesa mientras saltaba y le tomaba las manos, logrando sacar un sonrojo por parte de la peli rosa.

- ¿van a querer algo de tomar preciosas? - pregunto Haruka

- ¡yo uno de esos jugos! por favor Haruka - Miku estaba realmente emocionada.

-Está bien mis bellas damas, ya les traigo. - Haruka se alejo entre el tumulto de gente dejando a las chicas solas riendo.

El auto estacionó y ella ingresó al ruidoso lsitio. No era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar así. Pero debía admitir que no le agradaba la idea. La música sonaba demasiado fuerte, el humo casi le molestaba al respirar y había mucha gente extraña y peor aún borracha, estado que la ejecutiva despreciaba con tdo su ser. Se le erizó la piel al pensar que su pequeña hermana podía estar solita en un ambiente como ése. Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud. Empujando y siendo empujada por los presentes. Bufó por la molestia que le provocaba ese tipo de contacto. Caminó hacia un rincón y se cruzó de brazos a meditar. Sabía que si Miku la veía en el lugar se armaría un revuelo enorme. Y peor aún tendría que soportar sus chillidos. Suspiró y se recargó en la pared unos momentos. Se sentía demasiado observada por las personas que había a su alrededor. Se sintió incómoda y comenzó a dudar de que fuera buena idea el estar en ese lugar. Lo mejor sería encontrar a Miku y llevarsela lo antes posible.

Mientras el ambiente se ponía más denso el animador anuncio el duelo entre Luka y la barwoman del lugar

- me voy, deséame suerte - dijo feliz guiñándole un ojo, como respuesta vio que Miku tomo su rostro con ambas manos y acerco el de ella. Luka veía en cámara lenta como Miku, su inocente Miku le robaba un suave y muy dulce beso en los labios, para luego de unos segundos separarse y regalarle una bella sonrisa. Quedó estupefacta, no lo creía, pero era real, su linda chica de coletas le había robado el primer beso. Su corazón no podía con tanta felicidad así que por el momento solo le regalo una enorme sonrisa y un beso al aire, para luego ingresar a la barra y comenzar con el show.

Michiru continuó abriéndose paso un poco más entre la gente. No podía evitar sentirse un tanto molesta. Luego de desplazarse un poco del lugar dónde antes descansaba se resignó y buscó nuevamente unlugar donde pararse. Terminó por ubicarse a unos metros de la barra principal.

Desde dónde se encontraba podía observar la actuación de una chica haciendo malabares con botellas. Frunció el ceño al pensar que no era una actividad muy femenina aunque rio para sus adentros al pensar que tampoco el automovilismo lo era. Un joven se puso delante suyo interfiriendo en la vista del show haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Estás sola preciosa? - preguntó el chico de grandes ojos azules.

- Disculpa, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió la peli verde tajante.

- Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan esquiva, sólo quiero conversar contigo -

- Muchas gracias pero no, ahora, quisiera que me dejaras sola por favor – Que rabia le daba tener que levantar la voz para que pudieran escucharla. Frunció el ceño y corrió la vista hacia otro lado para ignorar al muchacho. Éste al notar el desplante de la dama. Insistió poniéndose delante de su rostro nuevamente.

- Vamos, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Michiru le dedicó una mirada voraz al chico, podría decirse hasta con asco. Estaba a punto de correr para llamar a algún guardia de seguridad cuando una figura se interpone entre ella y el sujeto.

- Lo siento, pero ella está ocupada - La empresaria aún no salía de su asombro cuando sintió como la fuerte mano de Haruka rodeaba su cintura. La rubia miro fijamente al chico y éste sin armar pleito dio la vuelta y se fue de mala gana. La corredora se volteó para ver a una sorprendida Michiru que la observaba aún con la boca abierta. - Vaya, Pero que sorpresa más grata -

Michiru atisbó a mover la boca para hablar pero no pudo modular las palabras. No podía negar que era un alivio para ella el ver a la rubia y más aún la forma protectora en que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí Señorita Kaioh? - preguntó con una adorable y sensual sonrisa. Michiru sintió como un leve rubor se colocaba indiscretamente en sus mejillas. - No se preocupe, ella está muy bien acompañada. Mi prima Luka la está cuidando. - Michiru sonrió ante las tranquilizadoras palabras de la corredora. Aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Miku anduviera sola con una desconocida. - Ven – Le dijo para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla hacia una pequeña terraza en las afueras del pub. Al salir, la música del ambiente era de un volumen mucho más bajo. Por lo menos podrían conversar más tranquilas y así evitaba que Miku se diera cuenta que su hermana la había seguido.

- Gracias – dijo suavemente -

- No tienes por qué agradecer. Aunque, no sé que habría sido de ti si yo no llegaba. No eres para estar sola en un sitio como éste. - Comentó la rubia mitad en broma mitad en serio – Me debes tu vida y tu integridad física.

- Que exagerada, yo sé cuidarme sola. -

- De acuerdo. Supongamos que te creo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó aprisionándola contra la pared suavemente. - ¿Viniste a buscarme?

- ¡ja! - rió irónicamente. -Tienes un grave problema de autoestima Tenoh - se quejó la peli verde.

- No lo creo, yo me amo mucho - respondió sinceramente la corredora. Michiru frunció el entrecejo -

-Me refiero a que lo tienes demasiado alto - respondió altiva arqueando una ceja. La corredora rio encogiéndose de hombros. - He venido por Miku – comentó cambiando el tema.

- Ella está bien, se está divirtiendo y nosotras la estamos cuidando. No tienes de que preocuparte.

- Lo sé, es que es tan pequeña y un ambiente como este... - comentó Michiru realmente afligida -

- Si se da cuenta que has estado aquí, pensará que no confías en ella y eso le dolerá mucho. Hemos estado conversando y creo que merece que le des una oportunidad. -

- Lo sé pero... - empezó a decir pero la corredora la interrumpió.

- Ven, te mostraré que no tienes de que preocuparte. - La tomó de la mano y se abrió paso nuevamente entre la multitud hasta llegar a metros de dónde se encontraba su hermana menor observando fascinada el espectáculo - Sólo mírala, déjala que se divierta y disfrute de su primera noche. Yo la llevaré a casa cuando todo termine. Lo prometo. - Michiru observó a la distancia la felicidad que denotaba el rostro de su hermanita. La peli verde frunció el ceño, no molesta sino preocupada.

- Tranquila – la animó – Así que mejor te vas -

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - se quejó mientras Haruka la tomaba delicadamente del brazo para sacarla de allí.

- Si, Dale libertad, preocúpate mejor por estar conmigo y deja que tu hermana se divierta como una adolescente normal. - La joven de cabello aguamarina no sabía cual de las dos frases había causado más impacto en ella. - Si quieres le digo a mi prima que se quede de niñera y nos vamos a otro lado más cómodo, ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó aprisionándola contra la pared nuevamente.

- Claro que no, eres muy molesta cuando quieres Tenoh – Se quejó apartándose de ella – Pero me temo que debo darte la razón. Debo confiar en Miku. Ella sabe que debe cuidarse.

- Así es preciosa, y yo la llevaré hasta la puerta de tu casa, al mismo departamento, hasta tu mismísima cama si es que quieres – sugirió con picardía

- No paras ni un minuto ¿Cierto? - terminó por decir al fin dejando su seriedad a un lado. - Te la encargo Haruka, ella es a quien más amo en el mundo. - Hizo una pausa meditando - ¿Puedo quedarme tranquila? - La rubia asintió con una segura sonrisa – Confío en ti – le sonrió. Sus brillantes y profundos ojos azules la miraban con tranquilidad. Una delicada sonrisa le adornaba sutilmente los labios. - Adiós – le besó suave y lentamente la mejilla provocando un cosquilleo en la atlética rubia. - Nos veremos mañana, intenta descansar. Quiero que me hagas sentir orgullosa.

- Lo haré. Te haré sentir orgullosa y de muchas otras formas más. - concluyó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Michiru respondió con una coqueta sonrisa. La rubia se quedó observándola hasta que se subió a su automóvil.

Miku disfrutaba del show, la observaba fascinada. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Y más aún le gustaba la forma en que Luka se desempeñaba. Estaba concentrada en ella y la forma en que movía sus manos cuando sintió a alguien tocándole el hombro. Se sobresaltó y al voltear la vista vio a un hombre, castaño con bigotes con un desagradable olor. Intentó dar un paso adelante pero éste la detuvo. Su semblante cambió a uno de absoluto terror temiendo lo que se podía venir.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Miku sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Intentó darse la vuelta Pero otro individuó le cerró el paso.

- ¿Así que andas besando mujeres? - le dijo el que tenía a sus espaldas. Éste la tomó por los codos evitando así cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Tendremos que enseñarle lo que hace un hombre de verdad. - Rió el que tenía en frente mientras le acariciaba la boca y luego el cuello.

- Así conocerás lo que es bueno - agregó el que tenía a sus espaldas besándole la nuca - Quédate tranquila y nadie te hará nada. - La pequeña de cabellos turquesas intentó zafarse inútilmente. El segundo individuo tapo su boca y entre ambos comenzaron a llevarla disimuladamente hacia la zona más oscura del lugar. En el trayecto uno de ellos no pudo resistirse a acariciar la delicada espalda de la chica, que debido al terror estaba comenzando a temblar.

Luka estaba concentrada en la competencia, al hacer una gran maniobra busco los ojos de su chica de coletas para ver su expresión y su rostro se descuadro al verla en manos de unos tipos se la llevaban.

En ese momento abrió los ojos a más no poder, se puso pálida, su corazón se detuvo y vino a su mente el peor de sus recuerdos

"Una niña de largos cabellos rosados de alrededor de 9 años juega con una pelota en el patio de su linda casa americana, un hombre ya mayor se acerca a ella y la queda mirando un buen tiempo jugar…

- una niñita tan linda como tu no debería jugar sola a estas horas en la calle – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable -

- bueno pero esto no es la calle, y bueno no estoy sola – refuto la niña dedicándole una autosuficiente mirada.

- ¿y quién está? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

- Mi tía está adentro de la casa, ella me cuida – en eso la sonrisa del hombre cambio de amable a perversa.

- Pues tu tía salió hace un rato y aun no vuelve – se acerco, la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a llevar a la casa – mejor entras para que no te vaya a pasar algo. - dijo disfrazando su lascivia con preocupación. Luego de entrar el hombre cerró la puerta con seguro, la pequeña lo miraba extrañada y más cuando el hombre se le volvió a acercar para bajar su vestido desde los hombros.

- ¿para qué me está bajando el vestido? – pregunto con temor la niña inocente, probablemente presentía lo que pasaría.

- Para que conozcas lo que es bueno en la vida – con éstas últimas palabras el hombre dejo la poca paciencia que había tenido y le arrancó ya que casi le arranco el vestido, la niña solo vio con terror en sus ojos al hombre cuando se comenzó a bajar el pantalón"

Un fuego ardiente la quemó por dentro. Poco le importo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

- a ella no, a Miku no - susurró con la voz ronca por la furia - fue lo último que pensó instantes antes de tomar dos botellas, una en cada mano, de un salto pasó sobre la barra, corrió a punta de empujones hacia donde estaba Miku con los dos individuos. No lo pensó, se abalanzo sobre el primer tipo que vio

– no la toques con tus sucias manos ¡maldito cerdo! - Grito a todo pulmón al momento de reventarle una de las botellas en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado en el suelo, pero aun así le pateo la cabeza. Miku lanzó un chillido de horror al verla arriesgarse por ella. El otro hombre de la impresión soltó a Miku y ésta se apartó haciéndose a un lado, La peli rosa no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pateándole la entre pierna con toda su furia, el hombre se agacha del dolor y es ahí cuando el segundo botellazo se hace sentir.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el rostro del cobarde golpeando el piso. La chica de cabellos aguamarina la observaba sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos, no reaccionó hasta que sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban de forma protectora

- jamás dejare que tu sufras lo mismo – susurró suavemente. Miku alcanzó a oírla pero no presto mayor atención ya que ese abrazo era lo único que necesitaba.

Miku tenía hundida su cabeza en el cuello de Luka, ésta la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba pequeños besos en la cabellera. En eso Haruka aparece entre la multitud de espectadores atónitos.

- Luka ¡¿qué paso?! – Pregunta al llegar viendo a los dos sujetos cubiertos de sangre y trozos de vidrio en el piso. De inmediato busco a las chicas, se acercó y las abrazó – ¿están bien? ¿Les paso algo?

- No paso nada Haruka – logro responder la peli turquesa. Luka aun no reaccionaba y lo único que hacía era abrazarla y esconder su rostro en el abundante cabello turquesa.

- ¿cómo que nada? ¿Qué hacen esos tipos en el suelo? – Preguntó la corredora preocupada. Por un lado Su prima estaba en estado de shock y por otro la pequeña Kaioh era su responsabilidad también.

- Bueno… verás, esos hombres me querían llevar atrás – explicó Miku para sorpresa de la rubia – pero en eso apareció Luka y les dio una paliza, así que no pudieron hacerme nada.

Haruka estaba atónita, no lo podía creer. Luego de unos instantes llegaron los guardias, los presentes del pub comenzaron a explicarles lo sucedido. Por lo que agarraron a los hombres y los sacaron del lugar dejando a las chicas tranquilas. La rubia se rascó al cabeza sin saber bien que decirle a Luka, la miraba con tristeza, intuía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por dentro. Al observarlas se le hizo extraño ver a Miku abrazándola por la cintura y hablándole algo al oído. Estaba segura que la peli turquesa no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, pero de alguna forma tal vez lo sentía.

- Mejor vayan al auto, ya las alcanzo en un rato - les dijo para luego pasarle las llaves a una cabizbaja Luka y las bebidas a su acompañante para luego dirigirse a otro lugar del pub y hablar con el administrador.

* * *

_**Disculpen la demora pero tanto Mariel como yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo... ella en el suyo y yo en los 2 mios XD... lo bueno es que en mi caso N-Kun Sushi avanza bien n_n y ademas en el otro es cuando escribo jajaja...**_

_**Bueno agradecemos los reviews que nos han dejado, los adoramos, nos alegran el dia y nos ayudan en esos momentos faltos de inspiracion... muchisimas gracias por leernos y escribirnos!**_

_**un abrazo...**_


	5. Exito

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Exito**_

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, Luka abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera y luego se subió. El silencio ya estaba incomodando un poco a Miku, recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Gracias – le nació decirle desde el fondo de su corazón y sonrió

- Jamás dejaría que un cerdo como ese pusiera sus asquerosos dedos sobre tu linda piel – susurró Luka provocando un leve sonrojo en su acompañante, tomó una de las manos de la peli turquesa y entre lazo sus dedos – lastima, todo iba tan bien.

- corrección – la sorprendió con esas palabras y la quedo mirando - todo va bien – atinó a decir antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y volver a unir sus labios a los de Luka. Fue un beso largo, tierno, lleno de amor, Miku comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la peli rosa con su mano libre, mientras que Luka uso la suya para posarla en su nuca y profundizar más el beso. Se separaron unos centímetros para recuperar aire.

- Yo sé que esto no será fácil para ti, pero necesito decírtelo – comenzó Luka, se notaba nerviosa y eso era muy extraño en ella, Miku la miraba tiernamente con una pequeña sonrisa – sé que es muy rápido y repentino pero quisiera conocerte mejor y si…

- si, yo siento lo mismo y – interrumpió la ella dejándola sorprendida – si quisiera ser tu novia. Luka quedo sin palabras pero luego de unos segundos una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y no lo dudó, la besó nuevamente. Un golpeteo en la parte trasera del auto las desconcentró, era Haruka que estaba por subirse al auto.

- me alegra verte mejor prima – bromeo la rubia haciéndole una seña con las manos para que le pasara la llaves. Miku se echó hacia abajo avergonzada, Luka al notarlo colocó su mano encima dela de ella para reconfortarla. No había problemas con Haruka. Ella prendió el motor y comenzaron su viaje de regreso – hable con el administrador, entendió la situación y no hará nada en contra de Luka, pero si quiere que regreses la próxima semana a hacer tu show, le encanto como te manejas en la barra. Haruka pese a todo el alboroto estaba contenta por su prima, se la veía feliz cuando estaba al lado de esa chica. Miró a través del espejo retrovisor, Miku iba observando hacia afuera con los ojos grandes de asombro. Esos ojos que eran del mismo azul que los de ella. Pero los de su debilidad aguamarina denotaban una cierta tristeza. Suspiró y decidió concentrarse en la ruta.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio Miku se despidió de Luka con un rápido y disimulado beso, al bajar del auto agradeció a Haruka por traerla y se despidió haciéndole señas con la mano, para luego ingresar al lugar. El deportivo volvió a rugir y se alejaron del lugar. Luka saltó entremedio de los asientos y se sentó de copiloto.

- Bien, ¿Me dirás que te sucede? – dijo Luka notando las actitudes de su prima -

- Michiru estuvo en el bar – la pelirrosa se llevó las manos a la boca asustada -

- ¿Vio lo que le sucedió a Miku? – preguntó preocupada, sabía que si se enteraba de eso jamás volverían a dejarla salir.

- No, la envié a la casa antes de que eso sucediera, por eso me demoré en llegar. No le digas nada a Miku.

- Pero, no es eso lo que te mantiene preocupada ¿cierto? – Haruka sacudió la cabeza -

- Quiero hacerla feliz Luka. - hizo una pausa, las palabras de la rubia hicieron que una comprensiva y dulce sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de la bartender – Quiero que sus ojos brillen al igual que los de Miku. Quiero hacerla feliz y comenzaré por darle una grandiosa victoria en la carrera de mañana.

- Así se habla prima – la alentó golpeándole con el puño cerrado en su brazo.

Miku ingresa sigilosa al departamento. Deja sus llaves colgadas a un costado de la puerta y enciende la luz. Al hacerlo nota que Michiru está durmiendo en el sofá aún con la ropa de calle. Ésta al sentir la luz en sus ojos los aprieta con fuerza. Se lleva una mano a la frente para cubrirse y se levanta bruscamente al ver a Miku de pie a un costado de la puerta.

- Miku, ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó restregándose los ojos -

- Más o menos, Bueno en realidad bien. Gracias a Luka – La empresaria la observa intrigada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha sucedido algo? - interrogó.

- No, bueno, es que dos hombres intentaron sacarme de dónde estaba – Michiru se llevó las manos a la boca aterrada – Pero Luka me vio y me rescató de ellos – respondió con una sonrisa -

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza "lo sabía" pensó "sabía que ése lugar no era para ella" – Mira si te hubiese sucedido algo Miku. Me muero. - dijo besándole la cabeza - ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? -

- Si, lo estoy no te preocupes – intentó tranquilizarla -

- ¿Te das cuenta porque no me gusta que salgas de noche? Es demasiado peligroso. - Se separó de ella – No volverás a salir a sitios como ese – sentenció.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Es demasiado riesgoso -

- Pero por que las cosas sean riesgosas no quiere decir que me tenga que encerrar aquí y no salir nunca -

- Miku, no puedes salir sola. En todo caso si llegase a darte permiso saldrás con guardaespaldas. De lo contrario no te lo permitiré.

- No puedes hacer eso – se queja la pequeña

- Por supuesto que puedo, soy tu tutora y tengo todo el derecho de decirte cuando salir y cuando no.

- ¡No! Michiru ¡no es así! No voy a seguir aguantando tus reglas. -

- Miku, entiende lo hago por tu seguridad – intentó hacerla razonar en vano.

- ¡Por mi seguridad no me has dejado tener vida! Estoy cansada de todo esto.

- Pues te guste o no, tendrás que aceptarlo mientras vivas en ésta casa.

- ¡Entonces ya no viviré en ésta casa!

- ¿Qué? ¿Y a donde irías según tú? - preguntó molesta

- Me iré a vivir con las chicas. No puedo seguir viviendo bajo las reglas Kaioh, terminaré enfermándome o peor aún – hace una pausa - ¡terminaré siendo una amargada como tú!... - esas palabras fueron las que paralizaron su corazón. Pero mantuvo la compostura.

- Miku no permitiré que te vayas – repitió -

- Entiende Michiru, ¡no quiero ser como tú! No quisiera tener una vida tan patética como la que llevas. Sin tener amigos, ni pareja ¡ni nada! Entiéndelo. Por eso Me iré y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. - gritó furiosa mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Michiru se quedó de pie sin saber que contestar. Sus palabras dolían, más aún porque venían de la persona a la que ella más amaba en el mundo. Sentía como si hubieran tomado su corazón y lo trituraran en mil pedazos. Caminó hacia dónde estaba anteriormente y se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente, quedándose en silencio pensando en cada una de las cosas que su hermana menor acababa de decirle.

Se llevó la mano a la frente para cubrir sus ojos y esconder una triste lágrima que acababa de salírsele. Se quedó en silencio intentando ahogar la angustia y la opresión que sentía en su pecho. No podía. No podía quebrarse. Comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara, al pasar en frente de la puerta de Miku quiso golpear pero se contuvo. Levantó la barbilla y dándose la vuelta ingresó a su cuarto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Miku terminó de empacar su ropa. Toma el teléfono y llama a su amiga Rin para contarle que se mudara con ellas por fin. Cuelga y sale de la habitación con su maleta. Al salir encuentra a Michiru aún sentada en el sofá del living reposando su cabeza en sus manos.

- ¿Y ese milagro de verte aquí? Deberías estar en tu preciada empresa -

- Miku tenemos que hablar, no puedes irte. – dijo en tono cansado

- Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy mal agradecida, pero si sigo aquí terminare viviendo para la empresa igual que tú. Y aunque después de graduarme deba hacerlo, quiero tener una vida normal por un semestre aunque sea. - Michiru suspiro – Lamento mucho dejarte sola. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. - Miku se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Michiru se recostó nuevamente en el sofá. Se daba lastima a sí misma. Nunca se había sentido tan sola. Tan vacía y decepcionada de todo. Cada una de las palabras que la pequeña le había dicho eran ciertas.

- Aunque este sola, no tiene sentido que la obligue a quedarse aquí. - se dijo. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a ponerse la máscara de mujer feliz y auto suficiente que estaba acostumbrada a llevar. Debía ponerse bella. Hoy era un día muy importante para la empresa y ya iba demorada.

Llamó a su chofer para que la pasara a buscar, luego de darse un baño y vestirse ideal para la ocasión. Después de tanto el Urano XXI competiría por primera vez. Y Haruka Tenoh debutaba como piloto de Kaioh Motors. Suspiró luego del baño reparador. Aunque su corazón seguía oprimido se sentía un poco más renovada. Se estaba vistiendo cuando su teléfono personal sonó. Corrió hacia el pensando que sería Miku pero se sorprendió al sentir la voz del otro lado.

- Buenos días hermosa – la saludó. Al escuchar su corazón se alegró de momento -

- Buenos días, que agradable sorpresa – saludó ella con sinceridad

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó

- Bien – mintió - ¿Y tú? -

- Perfecta, lista para grabarles la parte trasera del Urano en la retina a todos. - contestó provocándole una sonrisa. Aguardó unos momentos en silencio. Luego la rubia continuó - Me enteré que Miku se fue de la casa.

- Ah – fue lo único que pudo decir. -

- Mira, sabes que este tipo de cosas... -

- Disculpa, estoy muy ocupada ahora. Nos veremos en la competencia. Hasta luego y Esfuérzate. - La interrumpió y para sorpresa de la corredora colgó el teléfono. Aprisionó el aparato contra su pecho y sacudió la cabeza. Luego volvió a colocarlo en el bolso de mano donde estaba.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en otro edificio de la ciudad, Miku estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Rin y Meiko, ya llevaba unos minutos tocando el timbre y solo se escuchaba que dentro del lugar corrían de un lado a otro.  
- hola, adelante pasa – la invitó Rin al momento de abrir al fin la puerta con una gran sonrisa, se notaba algo agitada. Tomo unas maletas de su amiga y la guio hacia la que sería su habitación. Miku miraba todo el lugar, si bien estaba un poco ordenado, olía a trago y cigarro, cosa que no le gustó mucho - esta es tu nueva habitación Miku, espero te guste, sé que no es tan genial como la de tu casa pero es bonita.  
- si esta linda, gracias – le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilidad de su amiga y miró todo con detenimiento. Rin la dejo sola para que ordenara sus pertenencias, Miku tomo su celular y marco…  
- ¿Te desperté? - pregunto ordenando su ropa  
_- si pero descuida, ¿ya estas donde Rin?_ – preguntó Luka somnolienta  
- si, estoy ordenando mis cosas – respondió - Luka, ¿será que puedo ir contigo a ver la carrera de Haruka?  
_- pero claro, no hay problema_ - respondió con sinceridad _- te paso a buscar cuando ya nos vayamos ¿de acuerdo?  
_- bueno, sigue descansando un beso - se despidió Miku  
_- lo hare, y eso te lo cobro_ - fue lo último que escuchó provocándole un leve sonrojo, aún estaba asimilando que casi tenía novia. Mientras ordenaba y acomodaba todo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, pero lo que realmente le aceleraba el corazón era pensar en la peli rosa que, ahora, vivía a solo unas cuantas puertas de distancia. Ella había llegado a su vida por sorpresa y de la misma forma logro lo que nadie había podido hacer, ganarse su corazón. Aunque no entendía bien porque Luka se había fijado en ella, más que mal era solo una adolecente sin grandes atributos físicos y por lo demás muy asediada socialmente gracias a la fama de su familia, si, sería complicado mantener una relación pero aun así segura de que pese a lo complicado no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Al fin termino de ordenar todo y le quedaba algo de tiempo como para descansar antes de darse un baño e irse a la competencia de Haruka, estaba muy ansiosa de ver a la rubia en acción, le tenía mucha fe.

- sé que Haruka lograra impresionar a mi onee-san – pensaba recostada en la cama – ahora que lo pienso ella estará allí, ¿Qué hare? ¿la saludare? ¿Conversaremos? Definitivamente por ahora no, por ahora solo seré correcta y no le quitare el saludo, pero si me mantendré alejada, aunque me duela.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Michiru ingresó al enorme edificio. Cumplió con la rutina diaria de revisar cada papeleo que le presentaban. Ultimó detalles de la competencia. Hablo con posibles compradores, socios, e inversores. Tuvo una reunión con el representante de una firma menor que estaba interesada en incorporarse a la compañía. Y sin darse cuenta eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. La competencia sería en nada más una hora. Cerró sus actividades diarias y se dirigió hacia el autódromo. Los demás miembros de la gerencia llegarían más tarde.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente a los boxes para ver cómo iban los preparativos y si se podía para saludarla también. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que en el lugar no solo estaba la rubia sino, que también estaba acompañada por Miku y otra chica más. Se detuvo un momento. Aún no habían notado su presencia. Lo pensó y Alzó la barbilla, luego decidió acercarse a dónde estaban las tres.

- ¡Michiru! - exclamó Haruka al verla llegar y caminó a paso acelerado hacia ella -

- ¿Michiru? - preguntó Miku extrañada a Luka, no estaba acostumbrada a oír a los empleados de la empresa dirigirse de manera tan familiar con ella -¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta confianza? - Luka se encogió de hombros.

- Te estaba esperando – se acercó a ella y tomo sus delicadas manos. Michiru al notarse observada se las quitó.

- Buenas tardes – respondió secamente -

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó extrañada. Ella no contestó, tenía la vista fija en la sensual chica que la acompañaba. - ¿Ya conoces a Luka?

- ¿Luka? - repitió recordando las cosas que Miku le había contado. Negó con la cabeza. La rubia le hizo una seña a la pelirrosa y ésta se acercó hacia ellos. La menor de las Kaioh en cambio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. - Michiru, ella es Luka, mi prima, compañera de departamento, de aventuras de la vida y de todo lo que puedas y no quieras imaginarte. - Luka le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto encantada de conocerte – la saludo cordialmente

- Igualmente, es un placer – respondió Luka correspondiendo al apretón de manos. - La dejo con mi prima, con permiso. - se despidió para reunirse con Miku a la salida del Box. Haruka se volteó preocupada a verla.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó acariciando su brazo. Michiru sin darse cuenta se alejó unos centímetros al sentir el contacto – Estas mal por lo de Miku.

- No – respondió muy poco convincente -

- Quédate tranquila, eso lo hablaremos cuando salgamos a festejar el triunfo más tarde. -

- ¿Cómo te ves para hoy? - preguntó un tanto preocupada.

- Como siempre. En el primer lugar – respondió sonriendo. -

- Ten cuidado -

- Siempre. Recuerda que me debes algo y no podré morir hasta cobrármelo - Michiru sonrió. - Esa es la actitud, quiero verte reír. Y si gano...- susurró acercándose a ella – Si gano me darás un beso. - Michiru abrió grandes los ojos. - Dime que lo harás y no me verán ni el polvo los demás competidores.

- ¿Eres capaz? - preguntó mirándola de costado -

- Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Pruébame. - respondió guiñándole el ojo. - Dicen que soy deliciosa

- Haruka... - río - Veremos qué tan veloz eres - la desafió con una sonrisa.

- No te arrepentirás. Ahora si me disculpas. Debo prepararme para humillarlos... Y para besarte. - Michiru sonrió como una quinceañera cortejada y la vio alejarse hacia donde estaba el auto.

Momentos después se encontraba en uno de los palcos preferenciales. La excelente ubicación le permitía ver lo que sucedía en casi todo el sector. Estaba rodeada de los demás dirigentes de la compañía.

Estaba casi todo listo. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como se encontraba en ese momento. Los flashes de los periodistas no dejaban de apuntarla. De vez en cuando les dedicaba una sonrisa. Pero lo cierto era que se sentía tan nerviosa, que estaba destrozando una revista que le habían entregado.

El sonido de los motores comenzó a escucharse. Algunos ya estaban en las pistas. Michiru movía sus piernas con nerviosismo, estaba ansiosa por verla salir. Sabía que Haruka Tenoh era una corredora de primera. Que había sido codiciada por muchas empresas y al final acepto un contrato con Kaioh. Había muchas historias que contaban como ella fascinantemente había salido victoriosa del 99% de sus competencias. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que todos a su alrededor se ponían de pie. Buscó con la mirada el auto negro de la empresa y allí salió. Totalmente relajada. La observó dar unas vueltas hasta que todos se encontraron listos. La carrera estaba a punto de comenzar.

Juntó sus manos y se las llevó al pecho. La luz se puso verde y aceleraron a toda velocidad. El Urano no llevaba gran ventaja en un principio, situación que puso nerviosa a Michiru, pero a medida que las vueltas fueron pasando empezó a tomar más fuerza, para aumentar su emoción tomo ventaja de medio cuerpo, luego dos cuerpos. Unos quince metros de diferencia y fueron en aumento. Michiru y el equipo del Urano se encontraban de pie, extasiados por la gran ventaja que llevaba Tenoh ante los demás competidores.

- No puedo creerlo - exclamó entusiasmada al ver que se acercaba la vuelta final. - Va a ganar ¡y de qué forma! - La última vuelta la hizo relajada, era imposible que la alcanzaran. Todo el staff del Urano XXI estalló en vítores hacia el equipo y en especial al gran piloto que había debutado con una considerable victoria. Michiru olvidó el protocolo y caminó a paso acelerado hacia el box.

Acababa de llegar cuando el automóvil se detuvo en el lugar, dejándola ver al salir de él. Agitada, no pudo contener su alegría al verla. Se quitó el casco y lo apoyo encima del auto. Los miembros del equipo se acercaron a ella para felicitarla, le dedicaron abrazos y palmadas en la espalda que respondía con la más grande sonrisa mientras la peliverde la observaba a una distancia prudente. Cuando había saludado ya a la mayoría empezó a buscar a su debilidad aguamarina entre la multitud y allí la vio. Su expresión cambio a una de absoluta felicidad al verla, comenzó a acercarse y Michiru a su vez corrió a sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Estuviste fantástica! - le dice sin soltarla.

- Te lo dije – le susurra al oído – Ahora me debes un beso. - Michiru se separó de ella lentamente mientras la rubia la sostenía aún por la cintura.

- Pero ahora no. - respondió en voz baja con una sonrisa -

- No te preocupes. Soy paciente – le responde dejándola ir. Sin perderse las miradas.

- ¡Esa es mi prima! – Intervino gritando, aplaudiendo y alzando los brazos en señal de victoria Luka, mientras ingresaba al box –

- Ahí viene – comentó la rubia con una sonrisa. Michiru volteó hacia ella y observó que Miku venía a su lado.

- ¿Has visto Miku? – preguntó entusiasmada a su hermana cuando la tuvo cerca.

- Sí – respondió secamente cortándole la emoción - ¡Felicidades Haruka estuviste genial! – la congratuló adoptando un tono alegre al referirse a ella. Michiru volteó dedicándole una mirada triste a Haruka que posó su mano en su espalda a la altura de la cintura en señal de apoyo.

- Gracias princesa - Respondió - Ha sido un honor para ustedes que yo las represente.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó la pelirrosa golpeando en el estómago a la rubia suavemente – Más modestia por favor, aunque sé que es mucho pedir. Me imagino que hay fiesta ésta noche ¿cierto?

- Seguro una de esas celebraciones aburridas que organizan en la empresa – se quejó Miku -

- Pues, de hecho si habrá un cóctel, al que están invitadas. Pero no se extenderá mucho más de las nueve – aclaró Michiru

- ¡Entonces si hay tiempo para fiesta! – se alegró Luka -

- Sí, pero tengo cosas que hacer luego del cóctel así que me temo que no podré festejar contigo primita. De todos modos estoy segura que tendrás una fiesta privada por tu propia cuenta – dijo la corredora desviando la mirada a Miku.

- Eso está de más decirlo – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa - De todos modos, estoy segura que celebraras de la misma forma que yo. – respondió en complicidad la pelirrosa.

- ¿Tendrás una fiesta privada Luka? – preguntó Miku inocentemente -

- Yo tendré una contigo. – Le susurró Haruka a la peliverde al oído.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – respondió a media voz aprovechando que Luka entretenía a Miku.

- Tú, antes de la carrera. – Michiru resopló sonriendo – Bien, ¿Vendrán al cóctel? - Miku negó con la cabeza -

- No, muchas gracias – respondió Luka con cortesía.

- De acuerdo, pero eres bienvenida cuando quieras – comentó Michiru, La pelirrosa agradeció. Luego de ésto Miku se despidió de la corredora y de Michiru inevitablemente. – Cuidate – pidió con suavidad pero su hermana no le respondió. Haruka estaba por consolar a la señorita Kaioh cuando Remi se acercó a ellas alegremente.

- ¡Ruka! - la llamó – Señorita Michiru – saludó con una leve reverencia. - Están todos esperándote para que les cuentes todo. Y a usted también señorita, han preguntado si iba a hacer alguna declaración. - Ellas asintieron y el regordete caballero se retiró del lugar.

- Bien, debemos ir hacia ellos – suspiró la peliverde mirando a la rubia - Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer – sentenció -

- ¿Aquí y ahora? ¿No querías ser más discreta? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida -

-¡Haruka! – se quejó sin poder evitar reír – concéntrate. Luego veremos lo de tu fiesta privada.

- Eso me estimula bastante. No diré más. Mejor vamos a cumplir con la prensa y luego hacemos lo nuestro.

Michiru alzó las cejas y sin quejarse la acompañó hacia la salida del box dónde las estaban esperando. La conferencia fue breve pero lo suficientemente abrumadora para quitarles las ganas de hacer vida social. Todos los miembros del staff y de Kaioh Motors se dirigieron al salón dónde se llevaría a cabo el coctel.

A pesar de las insistencias de Haruka por llevar a Michiru al salón, ésta se fue en su vehículo particular.

Durante el transcurso de la velada prácticamente no tuvieron tiempo de estar a solas. Aunque la corredora intentaba acercarse a Michiru siempre había alguien que la detenía en el trayecto para felicitarla o darle conversación y nunca lograba alcanzarla, y a la par cuando podía llegar a su lado, siempre algún entrometido quería conversar con ella y halagarla, lo que despertaba molestia en la rubia.

Cuando se acercaban las nueve de la noche Michiru dedicó una mirada a la corredora que se encontraba al otro lado del salón conversando. Se despidió de los invitados más importantes que tenía a su alrededor y se alejó discretamente del salón de eventos de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio.

La rubia luego de unos instantes comenzó a buscarla con la mirada sin resultados. Caminó por el salón buscándola discretamente. Salió a la terraza y no la encontró. Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida si alguien la había visto. Para su decepción uno de los gerentes le comentó que ya se había retirado.

- No puede ser – pensó – ¿se fue realmente sin despedirse? O peor aún, ¿se fue sin cumplir su promesa?. La rubia frunció el ceño y miro enfadada la copa con champaña. Se sentía estafada y engañada.

Resopló molesta. Y cuando estaba por dejar todo a un lado y salir del aburrido coctel al que había asistido sólo por ella su teléfono comienza a vibrar. Grande es su sorpresa cuando en la pantalla del movil divisa "llamada entrante Michiru K" Atiende con desgano imaginando que la llama para disculparse por haberse ido e inventarle una excusa por haberla engañado.

- ¿Si? – responde de mala gana.

- Haruka – susurra ella dulcemente al otro lado -¿Has estado buscándome? -

- Si... un poco – responde pisando su orgullo -

- Encuéntrame en la habitación 1023 del hotel. - ronroneo sensualmente -

- ¿Hotel? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Qué hotel?

- En el que estamos ahora tontita – rió. - Sube, te estoy esperando. - Luego de estas palabras colgó el teléfono dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta. Se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego comenzó a caminar rascándose la cabeza. No lograba comprender muy bien el comportamiento de su jefecita. Primero decía que sí, luego que no, luego que si nuevamente para repetir un no, y al final invitarla a la habitación del hotel. Fuera como fuese, caminaba con un humor bastante superior al que se tenía momentos antes. Subió por el ascensor, supuso que por el número de la habitación se encontraría en el piso diez y no se equivocó.

* * *

Bueno bueno hasta aquí no mas... Mariel si sabe donde dejar la trama jajaja... Disculpen la demora, pero esta vez a sido mi culpa yo he tenido muy abandonada a Mariel por mucho trabajo u_u... pero ya veré la forma de compensarlo n_n

Espero que a nuestros seguidores les haya gustado este capitulo y continuen en nuestro canal XD...

**Alkem Corrales**: si, Miku sin quererlo se ha vuelto alguien muy importante para Luka en muchos sentidos y su relación seguira evolucionando. Y no le dio mas de patadas porque era mas importante hacer sentir bien a Miku que darle a ese tipo XD.

**Sheikrist**: ahora el atareado soy yo, mucho trabajo ademas de negocio propio u_u espero poder avanzar mas... en las fiestas jamás faltan los cerdos, es como que vinieran incluidos, que mal!

**amy-kun**: cierto cierto tambien tengo la historia allí, pero no escriben mucho son muy malas en no dejar reviews *-*... es genial cuando a uno le llega un review T-T es emocionante!... bueno es 1 trabajo y 1 negocio propio... si quieres saber de que es busca en facebook: N-Kun sushi o el perfil

**RO**: muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo! tambien espero que tengas un feliz 2013 que sea un buen año para ti!... la inspiracion no falta, falta el compu para escribirla XD... y aprender a ordenar las ideas n_nU, pero bueno ahí estoy trabajando en ello jajaja.

**agustina dettabayo**: gracias por tus palabras, espero este capitulo te guste n_n

**rams the hedgehog**: O_O los 4 en una noche? si que lees!... cuando encuentro un fic que me gusta tambien me pego toda la noche leyendo y al otro dia con las mejores ojeras y muerto del sueño en el trabajo XD.

**mizca**: ojala esta continuacion sea de tu agrado y sigas aquí en nuestro canal! XD

**_un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews que realmente lo animan a uno a seguir escribiendo!_**


	6. Festejo Intimo

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Festejo íntimo_**

* * *

Atiende con desgano imaginando que la llama para disculparse por haberse ido e inventarle una excusa por haberla engañado.

- ¿Si? - es lo único que dice de mala gana.

- Haruka – susurra ella dulcemente al otro lado -¿Has estado buscándome? -

- Si... un poco – responde pisando su orgullo -

- Encuentrame en la habitación 1023 del hotel. - ronrroneó sensualmente -

- ¿Hotel? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Qué hotel?

- En el que estamos ahora tontita – rió. - Sube, te estoy esperando. - Luego de éstas palabras colgó el telefono dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta. Se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego comenzó a caminar rascandose la cabeza. No lograba comprender muy bien el comportamiento de su jefecita. Primero decía que si, luego que no, luego que si nuevamente para repetir un no, y al final invitarla a la habitación del hotel. Fuera como fuese, caminaba con un humor bastante superior al que se tenía momentos antes. Subio por el acensor, supuso que por el numero de la habitación se encontraría en el piso diez y no se equivoco.

Caminó por el pasillo, no sabría explicar si había mucha distancia entre una puerta y la otra o si realmente estaba ansiosa y el trayecto se le hacía eterno. Pasó por la 1021... 1022... y luego llegó a su destino. Golpeó la puerta dos veces y lentamente se abrió.

- Hola – la saludó con una sonrisa. Sosteniendo aún la puerta entreabierta. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió al ver la cara de tonta de su invitada. - ¿Quieres pasar? - Haruka asintió. No sabía por qué. Pero el vestido casual de color blanco estilo greco que traía puesto la había dejado sin palabras, largo y olgado hasta debajo de las rodillas cubría solo la mitad de uno de sus hombros. Hacía un momento parecía toda una ejecutiva con su pantalón de tela y su camisa blanca y ahora. Era como una diosa en el olimpo. Y la habitación de marmol blanco y tonalidades marfil en la que se encontraba parecía ser el escenario surrealista perfecto para ella. - Adelante – insiste al ver que aún seguía en el umbral. La rubia sonríe e ingresa con lentitud. Y se queda observando la lujosa suite que tiene frente a sus ojos. Jamás había estado en una habitación semejante. Al entrar se divisaba una gran sala de estar con un juego de sillones y una mesa de centro de vidrio. A lo lejos en el sector izquierdo del departamento podía verse através de los enormes ventanales una terraza exterior, con un juego de mesa y sillas. Dio unos pasos adelante y logro ver que al pasar la puerta que se encontraba en el muro a su derecha estaba al descubierto una enorme cama. Michiru detrás suyo cierra la puerta y se queda observandola.

- Debo admitir que me sorprendiste – comenta volviendo a la normalidad -

- ¿Para bien o para mal? - pregunta con suavidad -

- Pues, mitad y mitad - responde ella adoptando su habitual coquetería – Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? - La peliverde se rie y se acerca a ella.

- Para conocernos mejor. ¿No te parece? - La rubia arquea una ceja – Además, para estar más tranquilas. No puedo conversar contigo como corresponde cuando hay mucha gente alrededor nuestro.

- Bien, no voy a decir que me desagrada la idea. - dice mientras se acerca a ella. La peliverde se escapa riendo para dirigirse hacia la mesa.

- Tranquila – susurra al pasar a su lado. - Tenemos toda la noche por delante. La rubia intenta relajarse, ella tiene razón y si no quería que saliera huyendo como la última vez, sería mejor llevar las cosas a su tiempo. La ve caminar hacia la mesa y le hace señas para que se acerque. Sirve dos copas con vino y le entrega una. - Por tu éxito. - la levanta y ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa. La rubia choca su copa con la suya y bebe un sorbo.

- Es maravilloso – suspira

- Lo pedí especialmente para ti – sonríe la deidad aguamarina

- No me refería al vino, pero es un tinto espectacular -

- Nunca pierdes tu galantería, ¿verdad Tenoh? -

- No puedo hacer nada, es mi naturaleza – responde acercándose a la peliverde.

- Ya veo. - responde ella. - Ven - toma su mano y la dirige hacia el umbral de la puerta que da a la terraza. Suspira y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. - ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación como ésta. - Haruka le dedicó una mirada curiosa. - A decir verdad no he tenido oportunidad de tenerlas. - comenta sin evitar que un leve rubor se instale en sus mejillas. - Imagino que tú estás acostumbrada. -

- ¿A qué tipo de situación te refieres? - preguntó.

- A ésta. Quiero decir. - Hizo una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - Estar a solas con una mujer. De ésta forma.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que me siento asi. - Michiru volteo a verla. - Aunque para serte sincera si, no negaré que me he divertido mucho, con muchas mujeres. No es mentira lo que dicen de mi. - la peliverde bajó la mirada un tanto decepcionada.

- ¿Seré yo otra más de sus mujeres? - susurró sin darse cuenta -

- ¿Qué? - volteó hacia ella - ¿Es por eso que te comportas asi? - Michiru se alejo un poco y quedó de pie mirando las luces de la ciudad.

- No lo sé. - respondió dubitativa -

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó -

- A decir verdad si tengo miedo. - Michiru volteó a ver a la rubia y se acercó a su rostro – es extraño lo que me sucede contigo. Y siento tantas cosas nuevas que no se como reaccionar. Quisiera acercarme a ti y no sé. No sé si tomarte y besarte o alejarme y no volver a verte. -

- ¿Quisieras besarme? - preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja -

- Que desconsiderado de tu parte, yo estoy hablando de mis sentimientos y tu... - La rubia le quita la copa de la mano luego de dejar la suya apoyada en la mesa de afuera. -¿Qué haces? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La rubia no contestó. Se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos entrecruzando sus dedos. -

- Si quieres hacer algo, sólo házlo. No te reprimas. - El sentirla susurrando frente a sí. Mirandola fijo a esos penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían ser capaces de todo. Sólo sentía deseos de dejarse llevar por esos labios que la invitaban a sentirlos. - Si quieres, si realmente lo deseas, hazlo. - susurra con una sonrisa. Michiru baja la mirada. Se siente nerviosa. Se muerde la boca levanta la vista y observa a Haruka de pie con los ojos suavemente cerrados. Esbozando una leve sonrisa. Michiru inconciente hizo lo mismo. Suspiró y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Haruka abrió levemente los ojos, no podía negar que su corazon comenzaba a latir con fuerza debido al hecho de sentir tan cerca la respiración de aquella mujer que la volvía loca. Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Pero como tantas otras veces, Michiru dio un paso atrás y soltó las manos de la rubia que no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación de reproche. Se quedó observandola fijamente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se servía nuevamente una copa de vino que bebió casi de un sorbo.

- Si tomas así te caerá mal – la reprendió la rubia con preocupación. -

- Lo sé – dijo respirando agitada – Me siento extraña – Haruka sonrió y se acercó a ella abrazandola por la espalda. Michiru abrió los ojos soprendida. La rubia le besó la cabeza y la meció suavemente.

- Tranquila, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa. - la dio vuelta lentamente y le dedicó su más dulce y sincera sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus miedos? - Michiru sonrió y tomó asiento, antes de terminar de acomodarse se sirvió otra copa de vino y le alcanzó una a su acompañante.

- Cuéntame ¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste comprometida? - preguntó riendo ante la idea la rubia.

- Bueno, eso es una historia sencilla, El era el hijo de los Kou, ¿Sabes quienes son los Kou? - Haruka se concentró intentando recordar – Son la familia que controla la mayor parte de las acciones de Toyota – La rubia no pudo evitar su asombro. - Nuestros padres nos presentaron y nos comprometieron casi sin nuestro consentimiento, pero toda mi vida fui una hija obediente, siempre quise complacer a mis padres e hice hasta lo imposible por que se sintieran orgullosos de mi, de hecho siempre lo han estado.

- No lo dudo. Eres el sueño de cualquier padre. - comentó con sinceridad a lo que Michiru respondió con una sonrisa.

- Él era muy lindo conmigo, muy atento, pero, nunca me gustó. Me trataba bien, pero no me despertaba ningun interés. Intenté por todos los medios sentir algo por el, pero nunca pude. Cuando me besaba solo quería correr mi rostro, era horrible sentir sus manos acariciandome, sentir cómo se encendía estando conmigo y yo... yo sólo quería alejarlo de mi lado y lo hice. Fue casi un año de relacion. Sin embargo... - sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Haruka la observaba con interés. La joven empresaria bebió nuevamente su copa de vino al completo y se llevó una mano a la frente con notable nerviosismo. - Sin embargo nunca estuvimos juntos - Haruka que estaba bebiendo un trago casi escupe el vino sobre su vestido blanco. Michiru no pudo voltear a verla, se sentía avergonzada. Se sirvió lo último que quedaba en la botella y comenzó a beber nuevamente para ocultar sus nervios.

- No puedo creerlo – comentó Haruka sin poder evitar sonreir a pesar de estar aguantando las carcajadas. - Quieres decir, que ¿has tenido al pobre hombre casi un año con puros besos y caricias? - Ella asintió con timidez. Jamás había contado a nadie la verdad sobre su relacion con Seiya Kou. Le daba mucha vergüenza el no haberse animado nunca a tener relaciones con el. La rubia la observaba, la joven de cabellos aguamarina estaba totalmente sonrojada. No pudo evitar sentir mucha ternura. Ella entendía el por qué, quizás Michiru no se había dado cuenta, pero ella entendía por qué jamás se había atrevido a tener una relación completa con un hombre y era sencillamente por que no le gustaban. La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su jefa. Se arodilló frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Michiru aún no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

- No tienes de que avergonzarte. Lo que te sucede es normal. Con lo que acabas de contarme confirmas lo que yo siempre supe. - Michiru la volvio a ver. - No debes sentirte mal por lo que sientes. No debes avergonzarte de quien eres.

- No es tan fácil. - respondió ella nerviosa -

- No, no estoy diciendo que lo sea. Pero si eres asi, sólo debes asumirlo y ya. - Haruka le sonrió dulcemente. Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa se agachó y se acercó a ella para acariciar su rostro. Sentía su cabeza un poco nublada, pero estaba tranquila. Tomó el rostro de la rubia con sus dos manos. Haruka le sonrió y Michiru sin pensarlo y con determinación posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia comenzando así un suave y delicado beso. Poco a poco se profundizó. Haruka se levantó lentamente sin cortar el contacto, la rubia lo acompañó de suaves caricias que su compañera correspondió. Sin darse cuenta se hallaban las dos de pie a un costado de la mesa. La corredora agradecía al cielo y a todos los santos existentes de todas las religiones por estar disfrutando de los labios de aquella preciosa mujer. Y lo mejor era que había sido ella quien había iniciado aquel profundo y paulatinamente más fogoso beso. Luego de unos instantes Michiru decide separarse lentamente de la rubia y se aleja de ella con una tímida sonrisa. Haruka la observa y no puede evitar sonreir tambien. Michiru camina hacia la mesa del interior y toma otra de las botellas de vino que se encontraban allí.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado por hoy? - preguntó la rubia riendo al ver la expresion de felicidad de su jefa. Ella negó con la cabeza y al pasar al lado de la rubia le depositó un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Quiero festejar éste encuentro. Además, éste malbec es exquisito. - comentó sirviendo nuevamente en las dos copas. Se dio media vuelta y le entrego la otra a la rubia. Que la observaba admirada. Se la veía más relajada y mucho más alegre. Aunque era probable que la razón principal fueran las cuatro copas de vino seguidas que había bebido. E iba por más. Haruka suspiró y la observó con gracia. Michiru sonreía divertida no sabía si era por que se estaba divirtiendo sentandose de costado en las sillas de la terraza o si el alcohol ya estaba afectándola. Pero no le importaba, al menos no de momento. Bebió una copa más de vino y arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? O beber no lo sé. - preguntó a Haruka que se había limitado a observarla.

- Bueno, quizás una tabla de quesos o algo para... -

- De acuerdo – la interrumpió levantandose del asiento – pediré algo para que entretengamos el estómago. Quiero que me cuentes un poco de tu vida – Se acercó al telefono del hotel y pidió algo que Haruka no pudo escuchar. La rubia se quedó en silencio hasta que su acompañante volvió a su puesto. Y le dedicó una sensual sonrisa – Eres muy linda Haruka – le comentó desconcertando a la rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tienes un rostro muy bonito. - La corredora no pudo evitar que un suave rubor se colocara en sus blancas mejillas. - La deidad aguamarina se levantó con lentitud y se acercó hacia ella. Puso su rostro frente al de la corredora – Tus ojos son de un verde intenso – comentó sin quitarle la vista, la acarició con suavidad y sonrió. Acomodó la pierna de la rubia y se sentó en ella. - Cuéntame de ti. - pidió acercandose a la mesa para tomar la copa – imagino que hay algo mas que autos y mujeres en la vida de Haruka Tenoh. - la rubia sonrió.

- Bueno, mi vida está llena de cosas interesantes – respondió fingiendo importancia

- Ah ¿Si? - preguntó jugando entre sus dedos con un mechón de su cabello. - ¿Cómo cuales? - La rubia abrió la boca para hablar y Michiru la calló colocando dos de sus dedos en sus labios.

- Me gustan tus labios – susurró acercando los suyos a los de ella – Quiero que sean míos. - la corredora sonrió brevemente antes de que su compañera la sorprendiera con un apasionado beso que la hizo retroceder un poco. La tomó de la corbata que traía haciendola levantar sin separarse de ella. La temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementaba conforme a su inconciencia. - Haruka - se detuvo sin dejar de observarla. Estaba a punto de unirse nuevamente a ella cuando el sofisticado timbre de la habitación las interrumpió. Se quedaron inmóviles unos instantes, la corredora intentó retenerla y que ignorara el llamado pero ella con una sonrisa se apartó de ella y se dirigió feliz hacia la puerta. Un joven ingreso con una mesa rodante de dos pisos y un cubiculo. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó unas bandejas en ella, de la parte inferior sacó una bandeja de diferentes copas y colores. Michiru lo despidió. Le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se acercara.

Tomó una de las copas flauta de colores tropicales y bebio casi de un sorbo la simpática copa.

- Deberías dejar de beber de ése modo – le aconsejó – perderás tus sentidos en breve si continúas así.

- No te preocupes, me encuentro perfecta – rebatió muy poco convincente tomando una de las copas que contenía un liquido rosado.- mmm – murmuró bebiendo – jamás había probado éste tipo de cosas – le comentó con una enorme sonrisa -

- Y decidiste empezar a degustar todos los tragos de la carta en éste momento y conmigo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo estar contigo? - preguntó arqueando una ceja – no abusarás de mi o ¿si?

- Por supuesto que no, no soy de ese tipo. - respondió con seriedad.

- Lo sé, parece ser que tu eres MI tipo - coqueteó la peliverde con una sonrisa, la rubia le correspondió. Se acercó hacia dónde estaba ella y tomó un vaso largo oscuro, bebió un sorbo y notó lo fuerte que estaba.

- Oye, ¿Qué estás bebiendo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Tomó la copa que Michiru traía en la mano y bebió un sorbo. Se sorprendió al notar que la graduacion alcoholica de su coctel era bastante elevada. - Ya, deja de tomar, no es necesario -

- Es que está delicioso – se quejó cuando la rubia le quitó el vaso. - de acuerdo, si no me dejas beber, déjame comerte a ti – Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida nunca había imaginado que su seria y discreta jefa le hablara de esa forma. - El último – dijo tomando el vaso que Haruka estaba bebiendo y lo dejó vacío de una sola vez dejando a la rubia con los ojos como platos. -

- Ya basta. Vamos, te irás a dormir. - Michiru frunció el ceño. La corredora se aguantó la risa al verla caminar hacia la cama. "Hasta aquí llegó mi cita a solas con ella" La peliverde se acercó tambaleando y tomó a la rubia por los hombros. - vamos, tranquila – dijo ayudandola a sentarse en la cama ella se echó hacia atrás haciendo sonreir a la rubia que la observaba divertida -

- Siento como que todo mi cuerpo se prende fuego – comentó mientras se acariciaba desde la cintura hasta los pechos.

- Deja de moverte – la riño con dulzura sin dejar de sonreir. Michiru lanzó una carcajada al tiempo que levantó el pie que ya tenía descalzo. Haruka se quedó viendola

– Eres escandalosa - Terminó de descalzarla y la recostó en la cama como correspondía luego de abrir las sabanas. Ella comenzó a reir. - Ya, quitate la ropa, asi duermes más tranquila. -

- Vaya, ¿quieres verme desnuda? - preguntó

- Si, pero no en estas circunstancias -

- Te daré el gusto – Se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente mientras movía la cadera de manera sensual.

- No te muevas así, por favor, no soy de madera – suplicó la rubia mientras la veía atónita. Ella se acercó la corredora y comenzó a besarla con ansias. Situación que la Haruka no resistió en absoluto. Poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa. No podía creer aún lo que sus ojos observaban. Michiru se encontraba sólo con la parte baja de su ropa interior, una mano tendida cerca de su cabeza y la otra sobre su vientre. La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad. Con cierta timidez o quizás con miedo de que todo eso pudiese esfumarse la acarició desde el cuello hasta la cadera. Su acompañante le respondió con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Haruka se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó con suavidad. Michiru correspondiendole le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, comenzó a acrecentar sus ansias. La besó con ímpetu como si temiera que al soltarla desapareciese. La rubia iba perdiendo las prendas que traía en el desborde de deseo que había entre ambas.

Momentos después se encontraban completamente desnudas. Haruka sentía su corazón ansioso. Era demasiado perfecto para que fuera real. Realmente tenía a la mujer que tanto deseaba, a una de las más codiciadas de Japon en sus brazos. Pero no era eso lo que hacía que su corazón salitara con tanta fuerza. Era ella quien despertaba ese deseo de cuidarla, de amarla y protegerla de todo lo que la rodeaba. La veía tan solitaria y tan fragil. Que lo único que quería era estar a su lado, abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Un leve suspiro la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Le besó la cabeza y se alejó levemente para verla a la cara. Pero para su sorpresa se encontraba dormida. Una risa sincera se escapó de sus labios. Volvió a besar su cabeza y la abrazó despues de cubrirla con las sabanas. Se quedó viendo su rostro un buen rato mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Momentos después, ella misma había caído en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el sol ingresó de lleno por el enorme ventanal de las paredes. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando que la brillante luz entrara de a poco. Se llevó la mano somnolienta a la cabeza. Le dolía un poco o más bien la sentía pesada. Sintió un leve quejido a su lado. Se extrañó un momento intentando recordar lo que había sucedido. Sólo recordaba que había invitado a Haruka la noche anterior, luego bebio un poco por los nervios y... su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cayendo en cuenta de las imagenes que venían a su mente. Un beso. La había besado era seguro. Caricias. Ropa en el suelo. Sabanas. Más besos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lleva la mano que antes tenía en su cabeza hacia lo que parece ser algo que la aterra. Desliza suavemente su mano sobre lo que creía ser su almohada y su corazón se paraliza. Abre los ojos repentinamente y efectivamente comprueba que mantenía su mano en el vientre desnudo de la rubia. Se lleva las manos a la boca y pega un grito que logra despertar asustada a su acompañante. Michiru se sienta en la cama tapandose aún la boca. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que cree que le saldrá del pecho. "No puede ser" Piensa sin salir de su asombro. La rubia intenta incorporarse al igual que ella y se sienta en la cama restregandose los ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunta adormilada -

- Yo... tu...Ha... ¿Qué... No... Yo... ¡Dios! - grita cubriendo con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo. - No.. No.. pu... No... - tartamudea

- Oye, calmate – pidió un poco más despierta – Si no...

- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Cubrete! Estoy viendote todo – grito sin poder controlar sus nervios -

- A mi no me molesta que me veas... además... -

- ¡No estás ayudandome! - La joven empresaria se cubre por completo y abraza sus rodillas. - No puedo creerlo.

- Michiru, tranquila no ha... -

- ¿Tranquila? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado? - Gritó casi desesperada.

- Pero si solo... -

- ¡Cállate!

- Pero Michiru... -

- ¡No quiero escucharte! -

- Es que tienes que...

- ¡Vete! Sal de aquí, ¡Vistete y vete! No quiero verte – escondió su vista entre sus piernas sollozando sin control

- Pero... Michiru... si no ha... -

- ¡Vete Haruka! Por favor te lo pido... - dijo casi inaudiblemente - vete – La rubia no quiso insistir más. No podría convencerla de que la escuchara. Pero después tendría la oportunidad de contarle que nada había sucedido entre ellas. Sólo un desliz pasional. Pero quedó inconcluso cuando la anfitriona se quedó dormida.

Haruka se levantó y tomó su ropa para dirigirse al baño y vestirse. Una vez que lo hizo se acercó hacia la cama. Michiru estaba recostada de costado en posicion fetal cubierta hasta los hombros. No sabía si hablarle o no.

- Me voy. Pero quiero que me escuches. Cuando te calmes. Debemos hablar de ésto. - Ella no contestó. La rubia salió del cuarto de hotel sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era la primera vez que una mujer reaccionaba de ese modo al amanecer con ella.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel Michiru terminaba de secarse las lágrimas. Luego de unos instantes se terminó de calmar. Volteó en la cama y quedó mirando el techo. Acarició su cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas. Su rostro se ruborizó al completo. El hecho de saber que había alguien que la había visto desnuda, que ese alguien era precisamente ella y que había perdido su virginidad sin darse cuenta le traían hacia si sentimientos encontrados. Esas manos que tanto le gustaban habían recorrido su cuerpo. Sonrió para si la sorpresa había sido cruda al principio. Le daba una cierta tranquilidad el saber que había sido con ella. Lo que no podía perdonarse era no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido luego de aquellos besos que aún lograba sentir. Suspiró y se quedó unos instantes pensativa. Se volteó nuevamente y reposó su rostro sobre el lado donde estaba ella recostada. Aspiró profundamente el aroma que había quedado impregnado en las sabanas. Se sonrió. A pesar del susto una extraña felicidad la embargaba.


	7. Encuentros

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Encuentros**_

Se levantó mucho más tarde de lo normal. Quiso quedarse en aquella habitación por un tiempo más. Se dio un largo baño en la tina. Luego se vistió y tomó su teléfono celular. Efectivamente y como sospechaba tenia mas de 18 llamadas perdidas. "Y eso que son apenas las 10 de la mañana" pensó suspirando. Se dio un vistazo al espejo, estaba vestida como siempre con sus ropas formales de ejecutiva. Su cabello mojado le caía sobre los hombros. Nuevamente recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos. Se sonrió al verse y sentirse más mujer que antes. Recogió su cabello en una cola y luego de tomar su cartera salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio de Kaioh Motors, su asistente la salió a recibir desesperada.

- ¡Señorita Michiru! - Se acercó una chica rubia de largos cabellos adornados por un moño rojo – Me tenía tan preocupada. - decía la chica mientras le entregaba una carpeta llena de papeles, Michiru se limitó a sonreirle - Estuve llamándola toda la mañana, tenía reunión con los accionistas de la compañía Kia, les di una excusa diciéndoles que se sentía indispuesta, pero no les gusto mucho -

- Minako, no te preocupes, luego me derivas con alguno de ellos, o los llamas pidiéndoles una cita. Se que no será un problema, así que cálmate.

- Está bien, tiene 10 citas para el día de hoy antes de las 18, ¿Cree que alcanzará con cada una de ellas? -

- Para eso existen los relojes mi querida Minako, habrá que cuadrar el tiempo de cada una de ellas - De acuerdo, es curioso, hasta Haruka Tenoh pidió cita con usted – la peliverde se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina al oír su nombre.

- ¿A qué hora? ¿Con qué motivo? - preguntó intentando controlar sus ansias -

- A las 16.30. No lo sé, dijo que eran personales - respondió la chica de grandes ojos celestes.

- Bien, hazlos pasar de a poco, sólo 20 minutos con cada entrevista y por favor anúncialos antes de que ingresen. En cuanto tengas los balances que solicité la semana pasada me los haces llegar de inmediato.

- De acuerdo Michiru-sama – Al terminar el dialogo cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Horas más tarde la ejecutiva salió al fin de su guarida un tanto agotada. Minako le ofreció una taza de te, pero la rechazó, ya había bebido bastante por el día. Una tacita con cada invitado. Aunque en realidad era la misma que nunca alcanzaba a terminar. En el pasillo saludó a varios de los que pasaban por ahí. Por lo general la adulaban, la invitaban a sitios o la felicitaban por el éxito del Urano XXI. Estaba sirviéndose un poco de agua fresca del dispensador cuando sintió su voz a sus espaldas haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Buenas tardes – saludó a la recepcionista. Ella se quedó inmóvil sin voltear hacia la corredora. Intentó actuar con naturalidad bebiendo un sorbo. - Buenas tardes señorita Michiru. - la saludó con una sonrisa pícara que la peliverde no podía notar. Sabía lo nerviosa que se sentía y lo que creía que había sucedido. Michiru tomó aire con fuerza y esperó unos segundos antes de poder voltear aún sabiendo que debía tener el rostro completamente escarlata. Volteó con delicadeza e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

- Buenas tardes Tenoh - No sonrió. No expresó reacción alguna. - Minako, que pase a mi oficina. Y por favor no quiero que me interrumpas. - la rubia asintió con la cabeza para luego observar intrigada a la recién llegada. Haruka por mientras la veía ingresar a su oficina sin voltear. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Había estado tranquila hasta el momento, había tenido confianza en si misma y en que su preciada jefa aceptaría todo y le sonreiría como antes una vez que hablara con ella. Pero al notar su rostro. Sintió un cierto miedo. Si, ella, Haruka Tenoh se había puesto nerviosa y tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella malinterpretara las cosas y no escuchara razones. Miedo de que pensara que había aprovechado la situación y abusado de ella. Miedo de perder todo. Miedo por que estaba segura que jamás había sentido algo semejante hacia una mujer y el imaginar que sin haberla tenido podía perderla le alteraba los nervios. Más aún si ella pensaba que era una abusadora de primera. Estaba viendo la puerta que ella había cerrado instantes atrás mientras todas estas cosas pasaban por su mente antes de que le permitieran entrar.

* * *

En aquel momento Miku estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana, estaba triste pero no veía otra salida para poder tener un poco de normalidad en su vida. Inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba cuando una fuerte luz y el sonido de un motor la saco de ellos, una moto se paro frente a ella y de esta descendió una silueta muy conocida.

- ¿Luka? - pregunto cubriendo con la mano un poco la luz

- ¿Que te parece el juguetito que me presto Haruka? - preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿lindo? - Miku no salia de su asombro

- ¿Sólo lindo? - presumió, ella se encogió de hombros, le extendió un casco, esperó a que Luka se montara nuevamente, - ¿Nos vamos? - le dijo, la peliturquesa se subió tras de ella y se aferro a su cintura.

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se dispuso así a disfrutar el viaje. Todo era nuevo para ella, jamas había andado en moto y le estaba gustando, era una sensación única y excitante.

Pasaron a una estación de servicio donde cargaron combustible, la peli rosa aprovecho de comprar algunas cosas que guardo en unos compartimientos laterales de la moto, para luego seguir su camino. Condujo varios kilometros entre las concurridas calles de Tokio hasta que el paisaje cambio por uno de arboles y mucha vegetación. Llegaron hasta un mirador que daba una vista espectacular de toda la metrópolis. Luka apago el motor y ambas descendieron del vehículo. Miku corrió hasta el barandal, sus ojos brillaban, una enorme sonrisa se apodero de sus labios mirando el hermoso paisaje

- Se ve hermoso de día, pero espera a que anochezca, es realmente maravilloso. -  
- Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? - pregunto Miku

- la verdad que si, la noche me encanta pero es una lastima que las personas le han ido quitando su belleza - dijo sin quitar la vista de la ciudad, su semblante denotaba tranquilidad y una sonrisa pasiva - en lugar de apreciarla mas aun hoy en día.

- Luka - empezó a decir - ¿Tuviste alguna otra razón para traerme aquí, ademas del hermoso paisaje?

- claro que si - respondió y se acercó a ella, la abrazo por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su compañera - quiero conocerte más, se que me encantas, pero siendo honesta te conozco poco, quiero saber por ejemplo mmm.. tu comida favorita, que te gusta hacer, si haces algún deporte o eres amante de tu cama, si has tenido alguna relación antes, cosas así. - Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que su novia tenía razón. Tiernamente juntó su mejilla con la de Luka y poso sus manos sobre los brazos que la rodeaban.

- a ver - inició aun sonriendo - mi comida favorita es la ensalada de puerro, bueno en realidad cualquier cosa con puerro – hizo una pausa - Otra cosa que disfruto es pasar tiempo con mi hermana, ella es fantástica. Perdimos mucho tiempo debido a que yo viajaba de un lado a otro junto con mis padres mientras ella se quedaba aquí sola. Es una persona muy divertida y extremadamente inteligente. Pero la mayoría de las veces muestra su faceta ejecutiva. Que no es la que más me gusta a mi. - Se quedó un momento en silencio y continuó. - Me gusta quedarme en mi cama, escuchar música o leer, pero cuando me sacan de allí me pongo inquieta – sonrió. - y.. con respecto a mis relaciones anteriores he tenido dos, aunque no sabría si llamarlas realmente así.

- ¿Y como le llamarías? - Preguntó intrigada ante la confesión. -

- Pues, como andar con alguien, nunca llegaron a ser algo serio - respondió - teníamos grandes diferencias de lo que queríamos de una relación.

- ¿ellos querían una sana relación mientras tu solo pensabas en sexo? - ironizó Luka besandole la mejilla.

- obvio - rió ella - aunque bien sabes que es así pero al revés, yo solo quería salir, divertirme, reír, compartir y ambos casos no pasó del mes cuando ya me estaban preguntando si mi hermana estaba en el departamento o querían invitarme a sus casas. Así que dure poco en ambos casos. Para serte sincera realmente ellos no me gustaban. Claro que de ésto me doy cuenta ahora. -

- En fin – Suspiró la chica de cabellos rosados resignada - tendré que aguantarme. - Miku la miro extrañada pero a los pocos segundos comprendió y su rostro se tornó color carmín.

- ¡Luka! - reclamó - ¿como me dices eso?. - ella empezó a reír.

- Me alegra saber algo mas de tí - le dio un guiño y se dirigió a la moto para sacar las compras. Apoyo en el asiento unas cervezas sin alcohol, maní, papas fritas y una cajita de pockys. Miku se acercó a su compañera que le extendió una cerveza, la pequeña la miro y no dudo mucho en beber.

* * *

- Adelante – le dijo Minako acompañándola a la puerta de la oficina. Golpeó dos veces y luego abrió. Haruka ingresó al lugar. Michiru estaba de espaldas viendo a través de la enorme ventana que había detrás del escritorio central,abrazando sus codos.

- Michiru – la llamó pero ella no reaccionó. Sólo suspiró. Luego de un instante de silencio. La ejecutiva se acercó a ella de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en algun punto del suelo. Al estar frente al fin frente a ella levantó la vista. Haruka iba a emitir palabra pero ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la corredora y la besó. Por supuesto la rubia no se hizo desear y correspondió con gusto el delicioso contacto. Los pocos nervios que había sentido momentos antes se habían esfumado en el instante en que se unieron. Momentos después la peliverde se desprende de su boca y se aleja lentamente sonriendo.

- Bueno, debo admitir que me has tomado por sorpresa – admitió. Michiru sonrió.

- ¿Una grata sorpresa? - Preguntó con coquetería -

- Como todas las que tu me das. - respondió ella. Michiru la abrazo por la cintura y la rubia la cubrió con sus brazos por la espalda. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Haruka acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de la ejecutiva.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la corredora al ver su irreconocible actitud. Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta continuó - Michiru, quería explicarte lo que sucedió anoche...

- No hace falta que lo expliques. - Ella volvió la vista hacia la rubia - Perdóname por tratarte así. Es que... - sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín – me dio vergüenza, me enojé conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta.

- Pero... mira lo que pasó... – intentó explicar inútilmente, la chica de ojos azules la calló colocando su dedo indice sobre sus labios.

- No puedo decirte que para mi fue algo negativo, nunca había estado con nadie, me sorprendí. Pero, cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que estaba feliz – Haruka se sorprendió, los ojos le brillaban y su sonrisa se veía más radiante y sincera que nunca. Estaba sorprendía, venía preparada psicológicamente para que su jefecita despotricara contra ella, esperaba gritos, reclamos y hasta una bofetada pero al contrario ella la recibió con un beso y un abrazo. Necesitaba que alguien la pellizcara para despertarla de ese sueño. - No me sentía segura, tenía miedo, pero al meditarlo me alegra que hayas sido tu. Me hace feliz haber estado contigo. - Michiru le sonrió con ganas, su corazón latía por ella. No pudo resistir el tenerla tan cerca y volvió a reunir sus labios con los de ella. La rubia no se hizo rogar, correspondió a su beso, aprovechando su docilidad acaricio su cuerpo con ansias. Ese fabuloso cuerpo que no había podido disfrutar la noche anterior, ese delicioso cuerpo que deseaba saborear con su boca recorría ésta vez con sus manos. No sería problema para ella comenzar a desvestirla pero debía mantener el recato. Y explicarle que lo que ella creía estaba errado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que todo había sido fruto de sus suposiciones? Seguramente se moriría de vergüenza y luego... luego se enojaría y no querría verla más por haber hecho el ridículo frente a ella. Michiru correspondía el beso con una creciente pasión. Sus manos recorrían el fornido cuerpo de Haruka haciendo que cada una de sus células nerviosas reaccionaran al contacto.

- mmm – intentó decir cortando el beso - momento, quiero decirte algo. -

- Yo también – respondió ella. Haruka la observó, era hermosa, sus ojos marinos la veían con un brillo especial, su sonrisa tierna y sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el reciente incremento de la temperatura corporal -

- ¿Ah si? - dijo un tanto desorientada -

* * *

- sabes hay algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención de tí - comenzó Miku - te llevas genial con Haruka, parecen hermanas, pero con Rin que también es tu prima tienes un cambio enorme en tu forma de actuar. - Luka la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. - Por ejemplo, conmigo eres linda, tierna, protectora, amable, cariñosa y simpática, con Haruka también tienes esa mirada amable, cordial, alegre y cálida, pero con Rin fue todo lo contrario, tu mirada era fría, distante, fuiste seca y hasta podría decir que apática ¿Porque ese cambio?

- porque Rin es muy diferente a su hermana - explicó - ambas tienen una situación económica alta a diferencia de mi familia, pese a eso Ruka nunca a sido diferente, en cambio Rin si. Mas de alguna vez me he tenido que pelear con ella por su forma descortés de tratarme, tu ya viste algo, en reuniones familiares o en cualquier lugar me ha hecho desplantes para dejarme en vergüenza.

- ¿Pero hay alguna razón para eso? - pregunto extrañada por la actitud de su mejor amiga

- honestamente creo que es envidia – respondió haciendo alusión a su cuerpo - y no lo digo por falta de humildad ni nada, es lo que creo, ah y que soy lesbiana, pero bueno es tu mejor amiga y yo no interferiré en eso. Lo que si te advierto a ella no le va a gustar nada nuestra relación, es homofobica, así que mejor ni contarle.

- De acuerdo - dio un largo suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza - creo que ese es el precio ¿No?

- yo no lo tomo así - sonrió y se acerco a un oído de Miku para susurrar - lo tomo como algo mas excitante. - Se alejo y le guiño un ojo, Miku solo sonrió por lo bajo. Luka bebió algo de cerveza y le sonrió.

- ¿De donde es tu familia entonces? - preguntó volviendo al interrogatorio. -

- somos de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Kyoto - explicó orgullosa - es un sector de campo, muy lindo, por cierto me gustaría llevarte allí algún día, también a Michiru para que descanse, le haría muy bien la paz de aquel lugar.

- si seria lindo un viaje así - sonrió Miku imaginando el viaje y a Michiru feliz, su semblante se entristeció un poco, apretó sus labios - mi mayor deseo es que Michi deje de vivir para la empresa, tenga una vida propia, se realice como artista y encuentre a alguien que de verdad la ame, no por ser la hija mayor Kaioh. - Luka se sorprendió ante la revelación. No pensó que Miku se preocupara tanto por su hermana.

- se nota que amas a Michiru - acoto Luka mirándola tiernamente. Miku sonrió nostalgicamente.

- para mí Michiru es mucho mas que mi hermana, es mi ejemplo, mi guía - continuó - pero me da pena la vida que lleva. Si vieras a la verdadera Michiru Kaioh entenderías, es completamente diferente a lo que todos ven, es una gran artista, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, de pequeña era un prodigio, pinta unos cuadros maravillosos, además toca el violín como los dioses. Cuando pequeña estuvo en el conservatorio, pero lo dejo por seguir la carrera en la empresa y eso es un desperdicio. Michiru tiene mucho que ofrecerle al mundo con su arte. Pero mi padre es muy cerrado, y la crió de una forma muy diferente a la mía. Desde pequeña la preparó para los negocios y aunque a ella no le gustara nada de eso debía hacerlo sin chistar. Hasta han querido casarla... pero esa es otra historia.

- me imagino - Luka la miro, sonrió ampliamente y tomo las manos de Miku entre las suyas - ¿Sabes? Vamos a hacer que Michiru empiece a salir un poquito y Haruka nos ayudara en eso, ellas dos se llevan bien. - Le guiño muy segura de si. - Miku le sonrió agradecida. La noche había caído ya,el tiempo se había pasado sin que se dieran cuenta. Ambas se quedaron viendo las luces chispeantes que adornaban la ciudad.

- Miku sera mejor irnos – dijo con dulzura Luka. - ya es bien tarde y comienza a helar – No quisiera que te resfries. - Ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa y asintió.

* * *

- Quiero que nos veamos ésta noche en mi departamento – Michiru se acercó a su oído y susurró casi inaudiblemente – Quiero ser tuya nuevamente. - Haruka quedó petrificada ante aquellas palabras, ésto era demasiado. Debía decírselo pero, ¿sería un buen momento aquel? No lo sabía, pero aquellas palabras habían logrado que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. - Ésta vez prometo estar consciente – bromeó acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. Haruka le devolvió una sonrisa y no supo bien que contestar. - Ya sabes donde vivo, cuando llegues anunciate en la entrada, te dirán el departamento y te dejarán pasar. - Haruka asintió como si no encontrara ninguna otra cosa más que hacer. Michiru volvió hacia ella para propinarle un último beso antes de despedirse. - ¿Te espero a cenar entonces? Preguntó aún rodeándola con sus brazos. - Haruka sonrió y asintió.

- Claro que si preciosa – ésta vez fue ella quien fugazmente unió sus labios a los suyos. - Estaré allí sin falta. - Ahora debo irme, noto que estás muy ocupada. - comentó al ver los papeles encima del escritorio. -

- Pues, la verdad es que si, estoy bastante atareada el día de hoy. -respondió con un dejo de cansancio en la voz. -

- Bien, entonces me despido por ahora y nos veremos más tarde. - Michiru asintió y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. -

- Gracias – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Lentamente caminó hacia atrás y Haruka luego de asentir sin saber que decir se dirigió hacia la puerta. - ¡Ah! Haruka, está listo tu cheque pídeselo a Minako al salir. - Ella muy poco interesada momentos que era su jefa. No planeaba recibir dinero ese día, pero una idea se cruzó por su mente y le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Luka y Miku llegaron al edificio, aparcaron la moto y subieron al piso correspondiente a los departamentos de Haruka y Rin. Al estar fuera les toco despedirse.

- Gracias por la linda tarde, enserio lo pase muy bien contigo – dijo Miku mordiéndose el labio inferior – y… bueno…

- yo también la pase muy bien, y quisiera que se repitiera – Tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la pequeña tomandola por sorpresa – de verdad que me encanta estar contigo. - Sin preguntar unió su boca con la de ella, fue un beso suave, dulce y con cierta cuota de lujuria bien manejada. Miku separó sus labios de los de ella con lentitud para luego regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

- Nos veremos pronto entonces – sonrió Miku. Luka asintió y la vio alejarse para ingresar al departamento que compartía con su amiga. Al entrar al departamento, el desagradable aroma de humo y cerveza la invadió por completo, luego de un gesto repulsivo, fue directo a su cuarto.

* * *

Luka acababa dedarse un baño cuando sintió que su prima llegaba a la sala.

- ¿Dónde anduviste todo éste tiempo ruka? - preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello. - Anoche no te vi y hoy en la mañana tampoco, ahora te veo y... ¿Con quién estuviste? -

- Bueno... - empezó a decir dejando el paquete que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa – No es como crees. - Empezó a decir al notar la gran sonrisa de su prima -

- Dime que pasaste la noche con Michiru Kaioh y me caigo muerta aquí, ahora, ¡ya! - de un salto se acomodó frente a la silla que estaba ocupando la bolsita de la rubia. - ¡Cuéntame todo!

- Te lo he dicho, no he hecho nada, no pasó nada. - respondió. - Por más que me hubiera encantado te lo juro.

- Ya lo creo, he visto lo que es esa mujer. Pero ¿Pasaste la noche con ella? - preguntó excitada -

- Si – respondió la rubia -

- Lo sabía – dijo moviendose en su silla - pero cuentame más.

- No hicimos nada. - la corrigió antes de que su mente siguiera maquinando fantasias.-

- ¿Ni siquiera un beso? -

- No te diré más -

- No te creo, pasaste la noche con ella ¿y no hicieron nada? - Luka la miro entrecerrando los ojos. - No puedo imaginar por qué sucedería tal cosa.

- Michiru no es lo que parece ser - la corrigió Haruka -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Luka confundida. -

- Que voy a cuidarla. - respondió ella .-

- Bueno, eso es lo que corresponde – coincidió Luka – pero eso quiere decir que se te está dando con ella.-

- al parecer si – respondió dubitativa – ésta noche nos juntaremos en su departamento. -

- ¡uy! - la molestó - ¿O sea que me dejas el departamento para mi sola? ¡Genial! -

- Ya, ponte seria – ordenó la corredora tomando la cajita de terciopelo de adentro dela bolsa. - Mira. ¿Crees que le guste? - Luka tomo la caja y casi se cae de la silla al ver el collar con piedras azules. -  
- Haruka, a cualquier mujer, menos a ti- se apresuró a decir - le encantaría lucir un collar como este. Pero... ¡Parece extremadamente caro! -

- Bueno, hoy cobre el bono de cien mil dolares por la carrera que gane. Y decidí gastarlos en un regalo decente para Michiru. Según el que me lo vendió es platino con incrustaciones de zafiros. -

- Yo nunca podría regalarle algo así a Miku. - pensó en voz alta. -

- No creo que a Miku le interesen esas cosas tampoco. -

- ¿Y a Michiru si? -

- Sinceramente creo que no, pero ésta noche será especial y quiero que cada vez que lo vea la recuerde. - una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia.

- Prima – dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie a su lado – te han atrapado. - terminó de decir con tono lúgubre. Haruka rió y tomó la caja de sus manos. -

- No se de que te burlas, estas en las mismas. - miro su reloj. - Bien, iré a darme un baño antes de ir a su encuentro - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Eso es! Utiliza el encanto Tenoh – la alentó.

Haruka se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- Será una noche complicada - pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa – Espero que no se moleste. Y que todo salga bien.

* * *

Michiru estaba en su casa, había pedido una cena y la tenía casi lista. Ella sabía cocinar, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Decidió vestirse sencilla. No quería seguir actuando como Michiru Kaioh frente a ella. Quería ser la chica simple que amaba la música y el arte. La hora de su llegada se acercaba. Se puso un atuendo simple, con un broche se tomó el cabello en media cola y se maquilló sútilmente.  
El teléfono interno sonó. La voz del caballero le anunció la llegada de un visitante. Michiru le dio la confirmación y él la dejó pasar. Movió sus manos nerviosa. Su corazón se aceleró considerablemente. Tomo aire profundamente y suspiró. Ella esperó el sonido de la puerta. Cuando al fin lo sintió se encontró con ella.  
- Hola – la saludó con una sonrisa. - Por favor adelante. - Haruka le devolvió el saludo e ingresó al departamento. Contrario a todo lo que había imaginado, el lugar lucía completamente sencillo. Era apenas más grande que el suyo. El mobiliario era también austero. No parecía la casa donde habitara la dueña de una corporación multimillonaria.

- Que bonito lugar – comentó con sinceridad -

- Gracias – respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír. Haruka se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Antes que todo, quiero decirte algo. - Michiru ladeó la cabeza intrigada.

- Claro... ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó. -

- Sobre lo que sucedió anoche. -


End file.
